


TMNT 2014/2016 - Foot Clan - RxL.

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Albinism, Albinism/leo, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Todo lo que harías por proteger a los tuyos, aunque ponga en duda sobre ti, pero aun así lo haces.. por mas que duela estar separado de tu familia, de tu amor y de tu bebe...Estando en esta fría celda espera paciente a ser encontrado, con este traje ajustado el frió es mas fuerte, se acurruca para mantenerse caliente.. tiene esperanzas de volver con su familia..Mpreg...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 24 de Diciembre del 2019
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: Vida normal en familia, decisión y alejado de todos

Frió.. todo estaba frió en esta jaula para animales, el era una tortuga.. un ninja, un ser pensante independiente, estaba completamente desnudo causando que los temblores del frió le fuera mas fuerte en esta tortura, la poca luz que entra hace brillar su hermosa piel escamosa blanca como la nieve tenia un aura sobrenatural junto con sus ojos azules, para los soldados de clan del pie que le mantenían cautivo era toda una belleza de la naturaleza.

La tortuga mutante se mantiene lo mas alejado que puede en la jaula para que no lo lastimen, no mostró miedo pero si lo tenia, siseaba y gruñía a todos los que se acercaban a el, lo estaban llevando lejos de su hogar, sus amigos, lejos de su familia, lejos de su compañero.. de su hermoso bebe..

No fue un secuestro.. el fue por su propia voluntad aunque le doliera cada segundo...

\---------------------

Todo comenzó esta mañana..

La alarma de su habitación suena y se despierta un poco soñoliento, ve a su querido hermano, amante y compañero durmiendo, se levanta con cuidado para no despertarlo, sale de la habitación de ambos y camina a otra para ver a su hijo durmiendo quien tiene 5 años en la habitación compartida con sus 2 primos.

Se acerca a el y besa su frente despertando a su niño que sin querer despierta, al sentir a su madre tan cerca de el, se sienta mostrando partes de su escamosa piel blanca y verde oscuro casi negro..

¿¿¿???: Se talla sus ojitos, gruñe un poco molesto - Buenos días mama - dijo al ver quien era sonríe.

Leonardo: Sonrió a su bebe - Disculpa por eso, y buenos días, no quise despertarte - dijo acariciando su mejilla y su cicatriz en su labio - Sabes que te amo como lo hago con papi, ¿verdad? - dijo sin saber realmente porque.

¿¿¿???: Asiente - Si mama - dijo - Yo también te amo.. - dijo abrazándolo - ¿Te sientes bien mami? - pregunta parándose y parándose de puntas para unir sus frentes.

Leonardo: Lo abraza mas - Si, mi pequeño raphanardo raphael... - dijo.

Unos brazos rodean su cintura y lo apegan a un cuerpo mas grande, mantiene a su hijo apegado a su cuerpo, los brazos le sueltan un poco para ver quien era, era nada mas y nada menos que su compañero, la tortuga de los sais e bandana carmesí.

Raphael: Besa la frente de su hijo - Creí que no te levantarías temprano hoy también - dijo besando a leo en los labios.

Raphanardo, ¿¿¿??? y ¿¿¿??: Viendo la escena - ¡Que asco! - dijeron juntos.

Raphael: Enojado - ¡Ustedes algún día se besaran con alguien! - los señala a los 3 estos se miran asqueados.

Leonardo: Lo jala - Vuelvan a dormir niños, aun es temprano - dijo volviendo a tapar a los otros dos - Tíos leo y raph les quieren, duerman bien - les besa la frente a los dos y hace lo mismo con su hijo - Hasta mas tarde niños - dijo.

Raphael le esperaba afuera, y se besan mas emocionados que antes, unen sus frentes, como es que se pudieron amar tanto.. bueno..

\- Hace mucho tiempo antes que llegaran los niños de los dos lados..

4 Pequeñas tortugas en un laboratorio que se incendio donde hacían experimentos con ellos, y que gracias a una valiente niña fueron salvados ellos y se padre, encontraron un lugar donde vivir, pero algo interesante era uno de ellos, era blanco, muy blanco y de rasgos finos, si no fuera por su caparazón.. pero aun así fue criado como los otros 3.

El crecimiento de los 4 niños fue muy duro en especial por su entrenamiento para ser mas fuertes mental e físico, aun así eran como niños normales humanos, aunque el mayor fuera un espécimen de color blanco que era muy vistoso para las personas por su rareza, no saben si nació así o fue por su mutación pero era el líder perfecto para sus hermanos.

Al crecer los 4 han salvado a la ciudad de los villanos mas grandes que se han enfrentado el destructor y el krang, se puso en duda muchas veces que tan unidos estaban pero siempre salieron triunfantes.

Una confesión termina haciendo las cosas mejores para el temperamental y el líder sin miedo que estaban reñidos durante la ultima gran batalla, se vuelven novios, se confiesan ante su familia y se casan con la bendición de su padre, las noches de pasión fueron una cosa que la familia en general prefería darles espacio.

Una sorpresa mas grande por estas noche de amor de los dos, llega a sus vidas en forma de un bebe de colores o manchas de blanco y verdes oscuro, ellos no pueden amarse mas en estos momentos; a lo que denominaron vaquita o manchas de nacimiento con forma a las vacas, su hijo odiaba el apodo de sus primos pero solo lo permitía a su madre o padre.

Intentaron hacer un hermano para su hijo pero no tenían éxito para que leo concediera, las revisiones de donnie fueron exhaustivos pero no dieron con el problema de su líder de ojos azules, pero aun conservan la esperanza de tener otro.. -

Estaban en el dojo entrenando un poco antes de que despertaran, los dos estaban sincronizados siendo mayores ahora, las katanas e sais danzaban en una especie de ritual, hasta que las dos se detienen abrazando al otro sin tocarlos o lastimarse, se miran antes de besarse un poco amorosos.

Raphael: Besa a leo - Vamos a nuestra habitación.. - dijo apretando las perfectas nalgas de leo, y moviendo sus pelvis juntos.

Leonardo: Asiente sonrojado que es muy visible - Tienes razón.. ya no aguanto - dijo mientras miraba a las cintas cerca de sus pelvis, sus pechos estaban duros.

Los dos van hacia el lugar mencionado, raph deja a leo acostado en su cama, se posiciona arriba de leo y continúan las caricias e besos, se quitan la ropa que llevan puesta para estar mas juntos, unas manos acarician en medio de la zona en v invertida formada por sus caparazones, el apretar de ese lugar se hace cada vez mas fuerte hasta que se liberan los dos al mismo tiempo sus miembros; un rapidito en la mañana nos le haría mal a los dos hoy.. la puerta estaba cerrada no con seguro.

Un rato después los dos estaban aun despiertos por una rápida siesta, no parece haber desastre alguno sobre la tortuga de ojos azules.. solo si su entrada e rendija de su miembro no estuviera llena de un liquido blanquición que podrían ser su futuro bebe, los dos se limpian y visten, a tiempo para la entrada de su hijo.

Raphanardo: Salta a la cama y mira a su madre e padre - ¿Que estaban haciendo? - pregunta.

Los dos se ríen y comienza su rutina diaria con su hijo, paso tan rápido que el no se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro estaban la familia de 7 a fuera para el patrullaje, los niños se dejaron en un lugar seguro o eso pensaron mientras estaban luchando contra los soldados del pie.

Uno de los lideres se aparece con los 3 pequeños, raphanardo y sus primos de 4 e 3 años, el había sido algo golpeado por proteger a sus primos mas pequeños, el hombre saca una katana y amenaza a los 4 adultos.

Jefe del batallón: Pone la hoja cerca del cuello del oji verde amarillento azulado - Un paso mas y este.. niño, muere - dijo sonriendo debajo de su mascara - Aunque seria un buen soldado, un poco latoso y desobediente, pero con un pequeño empujón puede ser algo mejor - dijo mirando a las tortugas - ¿Se preguntan que es lo que queremos? - dijo para hacer hablar al líder.

Los dos padres del pequeño en aprietos aprietan sus agarres sobre sus armas, su bebe estaba en problemas y ellos no podían hacer nada o si... los dos se miran rápido..

Leonardo: Hace seña para que sus hermanos se calmen un poco - Que es lo que quieren, dejen a esos niños - dijo su voz sonando.. extremadamente inexpresiva.

Jefe del batallón: Señala a leo - Te queremos a ti.. - dijo simplemente - Un intercambio la vida de los niños, por ti.. sino serán llevados a la sede del clan e serán entrenados para matar a muchas personas y por supuesto crear mutageno.. - dijo - Y por favor, no nos hagan asesinar a cada inocente de la ciudad - algo tétrico.

Raphael: Lo señala - Ni pienses que te quedaras con ninguno de ellos - hace la señal para que sus hermanos lancen unas bombas de humo.

El humo rápidamente llena el lugar, leonardo corre rápido por los tres niños y escapa con sus hermanos, corrieron tan rápido que tuvieron que parar los 4 adultos para tomar aire e descansar, los niños miran preocupados a sus padres, leo hace una revisión e cura las heridas de su bebe, rapahel cruzado de brazos le regaña por dar su ubicación a los soldados que tenían ya ideas sobre los 3; la ciudad en una nueva ola de asesinatos o los pequeños entrenados.. su mente daba muchas vueltas pero decide por el sacrificio de mantener a la ciudad y los niños a solvo.

Leonardo: Mira a raphanardo - Obedece a tu padre siempre... - dijo y se levanta mira a donnie e makey con sus bebes - Cuídense.. - dijo y mira a raph - Protege a nuestro hijo.. - una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar las lagrimas.

Donatello: Deja a su niño de 3 en el suelo - Leo.. - dijo asustado.

Michelangelo: Abraza a sus dos bebes - Leo.. - dijo serio e triste.

La tortuga albino corre saltando los edificios era seguido por su compañero, que no se percato de que era también por su hijo, logra detenerlo y forcejea con el, para evitar esta acción suicida por parte de su compañero.

Raphael: Lo toma de su brazo en una llave - No no te iras leonardo, nuestro hijo.. - dijo haciendo todo lo posible de evitar que leo vaya con los soldados, pero este sabe como escapar de estos casos - Quédate con nosotros - dijo sus ojos estaban por llenarse de lagrimas, y logra atrapar a leo por el cuello.

No lo aprieta ni nada, leo no hace tampoco movimiento alguno mas que colocar una mano en la mejilla de raph, este se acerca y le besa, leo corresponde a este, una mano baja por el brazo de raph y vuelve a subir hasta estar en el cuello de este, un pequeño pellizco basto para dormir a raph. Lo deja en el suelo en su costado, le da mas besos al inconsciente y mira a su bebe a unos 4 pasos de ellos, se levanta y le da un ultimo abrazo..

Leonardo: Deja que el niño que llora lo abrace - Mama regresara contigo y papa, lo prometo que nos veremos - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le limpia las lagrimas - No llores, se valiente y no importa lo que diga tu padre, no es tu culpa.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Le quita una lagrima - Mama no lloraraa.. ¿verdad? - pregunta - No llores tu.. - dijo queriendo un ultimo abrazo, leo le concede esto - Eres la mejor mama del mundo, te recordare siempre.. - dijo mientras es cargado hasta estar en los fuertes brazos de raph.

Leonardo: Asiente - Obedece a tu padre.. - le besa la frente - Hasta luego, raphanardo raphael - dijo corriendo de nuevo a la dirección donde los soldados.

Entra sigilosamente por otra entrada el jefe del batallón estaba gritando a los soldados para que tuvieran listo todo, la tortuga salta detrás del hombre de traje negro, todos los soldados se sorprenden por lo hermoso que es frente a una luz.

Leonardo: Mira al hombre - Ya estoy aquí.. - dijo sus ojos cubiertos por la membrana protectora -( Por la familia y la ciudad.. )- se recordaba.

Jefe de batallón: Da unos pasos atrás - Átenlo y quiten le esas ridiculeces que lleva puesta - dijo serio.

Los soldado lanzan cadenas a su cuello, el no hace nada, hasta que le quitan los pantalones y demás cosas con la que cubre su cuerpo y en especial los pechos, esto no era parte de lo que tenia planeado, lo electrocutaban para controlarlo e cansarlo y pronto estaba estaba en sus rodillas temblando por las descargas; comienza a hacer mucho ruido para desorientar lo e las luces parpadean, estaba sin su bandana azul, sus katanas hasta las sandalias se las quitaron.

Estaba mareado, lo sueltan de la cadena del cuello y hace que camine en 4 patas obligado hasta una jaula de metal y sobre llevarlo a algún lugar, se repone rápido y lo cedan con una pequeña bala/aguja en su cuello, cierran la jaula mientras se ríen de el sus voces estaban combinadas unas con otras, no las puede diferenciar, un pensamiento pasa en su cabeza.. su bebe y raph... se duerme.

\------------

Y así es como termina en la jaula en lo que parece un avión privado, con este frió, desnudo que hacia temblar mas su cuerpo y como un animal salvaje, se mantiene en el mismo lugar gruñendo y siseando a los hombres que se burlaban e molestan a el, la luna era visible en la ventana cerca de su jaula, su piel brilla mas como si fuera una especie de espectro o ser no existente de este mundo.

¿¿¿???: Se acerca con algo en la mano - Oye, come amigo.. - dijo dando una bola de arroz a la tortuga, este le gruñe - No te haré nada malo, come - dijo sonriendo sin su mascara.

Leo solo observa al hombre desde donde esta y olfatea desde donde esta, su expresión facial no estaba tan feliz pero sus ojos brillaban con agradecimiento al gentil acto, los soldados cambian de guardia y aprovecha esto para comer el pequeño regalo, el veneno no era nada contra el, era inmune después de todo.

Vuelve a su lugar donde observa todo sin moverse mucho, ponen una manta encima de su jaula, hasta el final de su viaje, se toma una siesta a pesar del frió de mil demonios mientras se permite llorar en silencio, al extrañar a su familia e amigos, su compañero e hijo, vuelve a quedarse dormido profundamente..

CONTINUARA..

\-------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Llegando a japón, maltrato y nuevo outfit..

En la guarida, los de bandana de morado y naranja con todo y bebes propios llevaron a su hermano e sobrino a la guarida, el pesado raph fue llevado por ambos, raphanardo lleva a sus primos cansados de caminar en su caparazón, al llegar a la guarida no hubo de otra que decirle al sensei splinter sobre lo que le paso al líder; la atención ahora paso al segundo líder que estaba inconsciente.

Raphanardo: Mira al sensei mientras deja bajarse a sus primos - A mama se la llevaron, sensei - dijo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Donatellangel y michetello: Se aferran a la ropa del sensei - Se llevaron a tío leo - dijeron acurrucándose y llorando.

Donatello: Mira serio al sensei mientras sostiene el peso de raph a su lado - Makey busca el botiquin, leo se ofreció por nosotros y los niños.. - dijo como podía lleva a raph a la habitación de el y leo.

Raphanardo sigue a su tio y lo ayuda como puede, makey llega con el botiquín y saca a raphanardo un momento, le pide que cuide a sus primos mientras ayuda a donnie, los dos dejan al sensei para abrazar a su primo mayor y el sensei hace lo mismo con su nieto mas grande.

Estaba en la habitación correspondiente, su hijo sentado a su lado tomando la mano de su padre, había explicado que su madre fue quien lo durmió, donatello dijo que despertaría en unas cuantas horas algo desorientado pero bien, el pequeño se queda con el desde que llegaron. El sensei splinter entra y le pide que le siga a fuera a descansase, michelangelo entra a esperar a su hermano despertar dejando descansar al niño, sus propios hijos dormidos en su habitación, donatello revisa al pequeño que llega con el sensei.

\- Mientras que en otro lugar -

Se despierta y abre sus ojos cuando siente detenerse o es que ya estaba todo, escucha con atención lo que pasa afuera, siente donde estaba parado moverse, lo están moviendo justo ahora, el ve un poco de luz de un agujero de la lona arriba de la jaula, todo era diferente.

Los hombre de negro corrían de aquí para haya con cajas de cosas, no se han dado cuenta que estaba despierto gracias a la lona sobre sus jaulas, los hombres hablan muy rápido en japones el presta toda la atención lo que puede, unos cuantos se acerca a su jaula cuando la detienen bajo el mando de un hombre. Se vuelve a acostar en la esquina, la lona desaparece y deja entrar los rayos de sol que eran un poco molesto a sus ojos y piel que hace brillar mas.

Líder de los élites: Ve a la tortuga y se acerca - ¿Este es el líder? - dijo viendo que no se mueve - ¿Esta muerto? - pregunta.

Leo despierta y toma del brazo al hombro, pero ve al soldado que le alimento durante el largo viaje, suelta al hombre echándose para atrás cuando sacaron las varas y lanzaron unos baldes de agua a el, el hombre se levanta y mira a uno con un símbolo diferente en su armadura pero del clan del pie.

Líder de los élites: Hace unos movimientos para ver como estaba su brazos - ¿Seguro que quieren a esa cosa? - salta a un lado mas alejado por un gruñido de leo.

Líder élite de experimentos: Asiente - Si lo necesitamos, ¿como estas tortuga? - le habla y ve al tipo que aviso, lo señala - Tu, pareces llevarte bien con el, vienes con nosotros - dijo.

Soldado: Niega apenado - No no no - pero uno de los soldados con uniformes raros le dan un uniforme - Ya que - saluda a la tortuga blanca.

Soldado de experimentos: Mira por completo a leo - Señor, tiene unas especies de pechos - dijo frente al hombre de traje nuevo, leo se pone a tratar de cubrir sus pechos al volverse a acostar y como aun seguían molestándolo se mete en su caparazón.

Líder élite de experimentos: Asiente - Suban lo al camión, y llevemos a nuestro ¨invitado¨ a la sede - dijo mirando una pantalla - Estockman ya esta trabajando en el prototipo - dijo viendo los números.

Leonardo escucha todo lo que puede, comienzan a mover la jaula otra vez a un camión pequeño pero blindado, el soldado que cambiaron estaba con su nuevo uniforme, con otros con varas eléctricas, el líder va en la parte a de delante con quien maneja. Se queda en su caparazón en todo momento, mientras los soldados parecen desinfectar al soldado que le dio de comer durante el viaje, después de unas cuantas horas el camión se vuelve a detener, abren la puerta y ya estaba completamente en la sede.

Lo comienzan a llevar por los pasillos, hasta lo que parece ser un lugar donde dejan los cargamentos, pero van a otro mas grande que era una jaula mas grandes pero pequeña, sale ya cansado de estar adentro de su caparazón, le ponen cadenas en su cuello, manos y pies; lo sacan de la jaula y lo mantienen de pie, las luces brillantes eran algo molestas para sus ojos y piel.

Líder élite de experimentos: Con una tableta - Comienza escaneo de sujeto de prueba, sean suaves con nuestro invitado.. - dijo su voz algo seria.

Unos pequeños drones con cámaras y laceres lo apuntan e toman fotos, el cierra sus ojos por si había dolor pero nada de eso, las cosas escanean todo en el, cada centímetro de el e incluso su boca fue escaneada, su miembro también.

Líder élite de experimentos: Mira la pantalla en sus manos - Traigan a estockman y la cosa, el espécimen albino espera - dijo, ve que ahora los científicos preparados - Tomen las muestras - dio la orden.

El ve como comienza a picarle lo mas suave con las agujas en su piel, le abren la boca para sacar muestras de saliva, a meterse con su miembro por semen pero no era mucho y no le agradaba, algo se mete en su ano... el suelta un pequeño gemido por sorpresa, no por lo grande que no lo era el tubo. Su caparazón no paso por la falta de las muestras, raspando de donde estaba sano a donde había cicatrices de peleas anteriores, y hacen una una pequeño agujero no tan profundo y ponen una especie de aparato, desinfecta la herida.

Leonardo: Se sacude sacando a las personas de su alrededor - ¡¿Para que me quieren?! - grita aguantando las ganas de llorar, su caparazón dolía mucho, cae en sus rodillas.

Líder de experimentos: Hace una rápida nota de voz - Ya lo veraz tortuga, tu viste un parto muy fácil para ese cuerpo según los exámenes, limpien lo de la suciedad del viaje - se acerca y se agacha para verle a los ojos, mientras la tortuga era bañada - Eres realmente hermoso, tan blanco y tan puro... - dijo.

Llega el hombre de piel morena con una maleta de metal escoltado por 6 hombres de negro, el hombre que tiene una bata y su respectiva vestimenta pero un collar de seguridad en su cuello, la tortuga de azul ve al hombre, el no estaba a cargo, solo era una victima mas..

Baxter: Hace una reverencia - Aquí esta el prototipo del traje, aun faltan algunas piezas pero la armadura pronto estará lista.. - dijo algo nervioso - El espécimen debe ponerse esto para que se acostumbre - dijo abriendo la maleta.

Desde donde estaba no podía ver que era, el lo mira no muy feliz, y los hombres comienzan a rodear lo con las varas de electricidad, lo sueltan pero apenas las cadenas cayeron el salta y corre pero recibe una descarga desde su caparazón, lo comienzan a electrocutar. Hacen que camine a la plataforma, baxter lo mira no enojado como el esperaba, solo triste al parecer, le da algo a un soldado y explica.

Baxter: Mira al líder de los soldados - Esta son las primeras piezas del bio-traje prototipo, con esto la armadura se a diere mas fácil sin muchos cierres o botones - explica - Solo hay que entrenar el sujeto de prueba, para que se acostumbre al ser algo ajustado y al sentimiento de una segunda piel.. - dijo.

Líder élite de experimentos: ve que leo se deja poner la ropa, pero aun gruñe - ¿Lo controlara? - pregunta algo interesado.

Baxter: Niega - El traje que el sensei destructor planeo en primer lugar es para que el portador tenga una confianza a las personas a su alrededor o causa, el leotardo esta ya completado con sus subs componentes y están peligroso como la misma armadura, no se puede controlar... le daremos un gran poder apenas ese leotardo se ponga.. - dijo viendo como los soldados continúan.

Lograron pasar la parte de abajo y alinearlo bien para que cubra lo necesario de ese hermoso trasero, uno arriba del caparazón de leo trata de cerrar el leotardo negro por las cuerdas en la parte trasera del cuello e nuca y pequeña parte del caparazón, los soldados le ponen una unas especies de panties negras con el talón descubierto, otros en los brazos unos guantes negros largos; el soldado a amarrar y con el cierre especial para cubrir las cuerdas.

Leonardo: Abre mucho sus ojos, brillan mucho - ¡Suéltenme! - se para el solo, quitándose a los soldados.

Corre quitando a un soldado una katana, mientras los soldados protegen a stockman el líder de los soldados saca su propia espada, su mirada se posa en el esquivando las redes y varas, lo embiste y pone un pie en su pecho apuntándolo con la espada. Los soldados le rodean a ambos, mientras leo enojado observa, gruñe y salta a stockman, este no estaba asustado para nada, la tortuga se levanta y lo olfatea.

Baxter: Extiende su mano a el - Sabes que no te haré daño, soy inofensivo para todos aquí - dijo cuando la mano de tres dedos esta con la de el.

Leonardo: Mira al hombre de lentes - Quiero regresar.. a casa.. - dijo bajo mientras se sienta mas calmado cada vez.

Baxter: Asiente - Regresaras a new york, leonardo, ¿puedo llamarte así? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente y se sienta en sus piernas - ¿Para que me usaran? - pregunta su voz un poco con miedo, no suelta la katana.

Baxter: Niega - No lo se, esto lo usaría para cosas verdaderamente buenas para el mundo.. - dijo - Ahora tienes que hacer caso.. - ve al hombre que se acerca.

Soldado: Algo apenado - Lo siento estaba buscando algo para darle, cuando esto terminara.. - dijo hace una reverencia a baxter y leo.

Baxter: mira a leo que mira al hombre - ¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunta.

Soldado/shirou: Se quita la mascara - Shirou, señor, yo lo alimente en todo el camino - se acerca y deja unas bolas de arroz a leo.

Baxter: Asiente - Eres nuestro segundo lazo de confianza.. - dijo y mira a la tortuga de ojos azules - Mientras estas aquí el te cuidara.. - pero un disparo lo interrumpe.

La tortuga se quita algo de su cuello, mira de donde es y se levanta con la katana en mano, pero comienza a sentirse adormilado, el soldado recién presentado lo trata de sostener cuando sus piernas ceden, la tortuga mira con odio puro al hombre del traje mejor que los otros..

Baxter: Revisa el pulso de leo - Esta dormido.. - dijo con alivio, viendo el subir y bajar del pecho del la tortuga.

Soldado/shirou: Acaricia el hombro expuesto por el traje - Eso es bueno.. tuvo un largo viaje.. - dijo -( Su familia debe estar buscándolo )- iba a hablar pero el hombre moreno asiente sin necesidad de preguntar -( Debe.. esta triste )- se dijo.

Líder élite de experimentos: Se para frente a los dos - Celda de cuarentena, sin comida, ni agua hasta que aprenda a comportarse con sus superiores.. - dijo solamente antes de irse - Y enséñele a caminar de 4 patas, durante mas pronto lo ¨adaptemos¨ mejor y shirou... lo vigilaras - ahora si se va.

El científico mira preocupado su reloj en lazado con los sensores del traje y aparato en el caparazón, la tortuga albina es llevada por los soldados con cuidado, aunque el afortunado de tocar su trasero hacia lo mejor que podía, el ahora encargado del ¨animal¨ lo sigue a su estancia... no esperaba que fuera una celda de vidrio de piso blanco, el aire era frió todo estéril... suspira, la tortuga fue encerrado sin siquiera una manta y solo con esa cosa; stockman fue llevado a su estancia y laboratorio.

\- En la ciudad -

La tortuga de rojo despertó hace unas horas, y no estaba feliz de no ver a su compañero de piel blanca, hizo un desastre en los alrededores, hasta que fue al dojo antes de hacer peor las cosas, los dos menores fueron lo que hicieron que no destruyera la guarida y estuvieron al pendiente de que no fuera a hacerse daño.

La tortuga de 5 años blanco con salpicaduras verdes y unas pocas negras, se levanta de su cama, se quedo dormido, sale a buscar a su padre y madre.. eso.. ahora lo recuerda, mira a sus tíos viendo al dojo, su padre debe estar allí..; entra al dojo aunque sus tíos tratan de evitarlo.

Raphanardo: Mira a raph - Papa - dijo y guarda algo de distancia.

Raphael: Mira al niño - ¡¿Que haces aquí?! - le grita dejando las pesas, y camina hacia el apretando sus manos en puños.

Raphanardo: Da unos pasos hacia atrás - ¡Papa! - asustado - A mama no le gusta que me pegues - dijo.

Raphael: Se calma, el cierto parecido con leo lo calma y lo abraza - Lo siento... extraño a tu madre.... - y lo carga aun abrazándolo, se deja llorar - Prometo recuperar a tu madre, no fue tu culpa, lo regresare con nosotros.. - dijo, mientras el llanto de su hijo con sus disculpas.

Era lo mas doloroso de ver para la familia, la tortuga de rojo se lleva a su hijo a su cuarto, el olor a leo era fuerte por que los niños no tienen olor propio aun con esa edad, la tortuga de rojo se queda abrazado del niño... recordar mientras a leo era lo importante para los dos, saben que el también los recuerda en donde esta...

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Adaptarse a la jaula, entrenamiento y castigo.. consecuencias..

La tortuga comienza a abrir sus ojos, todo vuelve a ser muy frió, algo desorientado se sienta sobre sus piernas y con dolor de cabeza observa en donde esta, su vista se enfoca y ve al humano de ayer sonriendo a el. Instintivamente gruñe y golpea el cristal con una mano, no se rompe como esperaba, comienza a caminar sobre sus pies en lo que puede por la jaula tratando de buscar como salir, golpeándose contra los lados de la jaula, una descarga recorre su cuerpo entero.

Soldado/Shirou: Pone su mano en el vidrio - Cálmate amigo.. - dijo preocupado por este, gana la atención de leo.

Leonardo: Lo mira y se sienta - ¿Donde estoy? - pregunta, tiembla un poco por la descarga, se sacude para sacar este sentimiento.

Soldado/Shirou: Se sienta en frente de la tortuga - Jaula de contención por comportamiento, es decir, estas castigado por casi matar al jefe élite - dijo mientras toma un libro - No te alimentaran o te darán agua hasta que aprendas tu lección - dijo serio, saca un pequeño bento y con sus palillos pasa un poco de pescado por uno de los huecos - Come - dijo.

La tortuga blanca duda un largo momento, hasta que lo toma en su mano y muerde, esto esta bueno, se come todo de un solo bocado, pero aun estaba atrapado, usando algo que no le ayudaba en nada a calentarse y con otra cosa que le da descargas eléctricas en quien sabe donde lo metieron.

El joven hombre de rasgos de la localidad trata de entablar conversación con el ser que ahora están fascinante, pero renuente a hablar con el sobre lo que le pregunta, para la tortuga madre era la segunda cosa mas molesta siendo el primer lugar para makey con sus bromas o chistes o las largas platicas que terminan en otra cosa; bosteza y se acuesta de espaldas a hombre, recuerda todo antes de quedarse dormido, un tranquilizante fue entonces como evitaron que hiciera daño.

Las puertas abrirse hacen que el joven hombre de cabello negro, se levante como si montar guardia a la jaula, los hombres tanto soldados como científicos se dirigen al joven que estaba algo asustado, estos cambian de dirección a las computadoras en la pared frente a la jaula de la tortuga blanca, este aparenta estar aun dormido; los hombres se burlan de el por lo que viste y como esta ahora.

Soldado: Mira a la jaula - Comienza procedimiento al entrenamiento - dijo sacando una vara.

Soldado/shirou: Niega - Nada de esas cosas, yo me encargare de llevarlo a entrenar - dijo.

Científico: Le da un mando - Necesitara esto - le da el mando - Son para las esposas y collar - dijo presionando un botón rojo, este manda un collar al cuello de leo y esposas para sus manos, extiende el control.

El hombre lo toma y vuelve a apretar el botón dejando libre a la tortuga, uno de los científicos abre la puerta de la jaula, la tortuga abre sus ojos estaba sorprendido, dando pasos lentos en dos piernas camina lento, hasta que siente como si el traje se activa y sus ojos brillan mucho e simplemente corre aprovechando que la puerta por donde entraron esta abierta.

Leonardo corre por todos los pasillos, saltando e esquivando a quienes se le ocurriera detenerle, encuentra una salida, corre y atraviesa el vidrio con sus brazos protegiendo cara y cuello, los pedazos de cristal se apartan cuando los abre viendo que era como un patio de recreo para los soldados, aterriza en sus piernas como si la caída desde el piso 31 no fuera nada; en su mente este traje era de lo mejor.

Leonardo: Sonríe por resultar ileso pero se asusta -( entonces es esto lo que quieren hacer )- se dijo asustado, mira a los soldados que lo miran - hora de desaparecer - se dijo.

Corre lo mas rápido mientras busca una salida, la cerca de este templo, salta muy alto se sube con ayuda de sus manos, cuando estaba apunto de saltar a buscar la forma de llegar a la ciudad una descarga a su caparazón lo hace caer sobre este y quienes lo trataron de agarrar. Lo llevan a arrastras mientras trata de escapar de nuevo, no quiere verle la cara al hombre que esta mañana le alimento en secreto y trato de hablar, ve quien es el responsable de la descarga.

Era ese hombre de mirada asquerosa, ahora que lo ve, este hombre se ve igual... que el destructor, seguro son familia, lo ponen a sus pies esposado, este hombre pone su pie en su cabeza mientras lo mira, lo deja y lo guían al dojo o donde estos soldados entrenan.

Esto seria para rato, mientras los hombres lo anclan al suelo con la cadena de su cuello, una mujer le pone lo que es una bandana negra con las puntas azules que es algo contradictorio para los estándares de estos tipos. El hombre con parecido al destructor observa todo sus movimientos con cada arma, el trata de no lucirse tanto pero no podía evitarlo en especial con el nuevo aditamento que es la bandana, con audífonos para escuchar las ordenes o direcciones, a veces sugerencias pero eso era a todo.

\- En la ciudad de new york -

La familia estaba cayéndose, mientras que el padre de rojo, raphael quiere recuperar a su compañero comenzó a tener mas firmeza e disciplina a su hijo de 5 años, quien obedecía a lo que pedía su padre y no se rendía por nada de lo que pasara. El sensei splinter se enfermo y makey estaba al cuidado de el y sus bebes, donatello trata de cuidar y mantener a raya a raph cuando se excede con el entrenamiento de su sobrino, el se ha atrevido a luchar con el líder de rojo por la seguridad de su sobrino.

La tortuguita obedece a su padre como le pide su madre antes de que se lo llevaran, llora durante las noches cuando raph se emborracha y se desahoga con las palabras mas... buenas, expresándose sin golpes o maldiciones, abrazándolo mas seguido y hace lo que el niño quiere, prometiendo traer a su madre de vuelta a ellos.

Esta noche raph como siempre cuando todos duermen bebe en la superficie, llega a casa y se encuentra al pequeño raphanardo con la herida nueva en su blanca piel, se comienza a culpar por todo, y el pequeño hace de la suya.

Raphanardo: Lo abraza - Papa, vamos a dormir.. - dijo bostezando.

Raphael: Niega y lo trata de quitar - Lo siento... enano, no quiero lastimarte cada vez.... - dijo respirando y tratando de regresar a ser antes de todo esto - Extraño a leonardo... - dijo.

Raphanardo: Asiente y se sienta con el - Yo también extraño a mama - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - ¿Sabes?, me encontré a unos de esos tipos, hablando.. - dijo mientras toma un poco mas - Escuche sobre un experimento... que hacen - dijo y lo mira a los ojos - Están enseñando a leo cosas, pero sea lo que sea planean hacer una practica de eso por aquí... - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se levanta - Entonces podemos recuperar a mama cuando pase - dijo saltando y se mira su brazo - ¿Puedo ir contigo? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Niega - Papa splinter esta mal y tu tienes que cuidar al tío makey, con tus primos - dijo - Iré con donnie - dijo para llevarse a su hijo en brazos - Ahora a dormir mañana no habrá entrenamiento para ti.. - dijo bostezando.

Efectivamente la tortuga de rojo se puso en marcha a penas se recupero de su resaca, le explico lo que pudo recopilar de los soldados, donnie dijo que puede ser un tipo de táctica y que deben estar todos al pendiente de cada echo; como prometió raph, raphanardo la paso con sus primos e ayudando a makey a cuidar del sensei splinter.

Se las encargarían para encontrar a su hermano... sea como sea.. 

\- En la sede del clan del pie -

La tortuga de azul estaba agotado y contra el suelo, cada pequeño temblor en su cuerpo por una táctica que estaban tomando, en este ¨primer día de entrenamiento¨ y como ultima parte lo que debería hacer cuando sale de su jaula para ir aquí o al laboratorio de stockman, caminar como un verdadero animal.. shirou intenta que lo haga pero la tortuga de blanca piel y ojos azules hermosos no quiere.

Leonardo: Se comienza a levantar - No dejare que me hagan un animal... - dijo trata de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba doliendo le mucho.

Soldado/Shirou: Corre a el - Solo da unos pasos, te puedes lastimar gravemente si te vuelves a electrocutar - dijo y toma su mano.

Leonardo: Ve como lo toma, eso le hizo recordar a sus amigos humanos, en especial april -( Solo unos pasos y ya )- aprieta la mano un poco, la suelta mientras se levanta y camina cambiando su equilibrio.

Camina unos pasos algo torpes pero se vuelve a una elegante, aunque le apene mostrar su trasero y este traje no ayuda mucho, pero solo quería quedarse dormido lo tuvieron mas de 12 horas y ahora lo ven caminar como un perro; el líder satisfecho que incluso para la tortura de la tortuga comió delante de el, se levanta de su asiento y se guarda el control en su bolsillo.

Líder élite de experimentos: Camina hacia el - Bien, esto es todo - dijo - Siéntate - dijo pero leo no hace lo pedido - Dije: sentado - repitió.

Leonardo: Se sienta a regaña dientes sobre sus piernas - ... - mira al hombre muy enojado.

Líder élite de experimentos: Le da unas palmadas en su cabeza, a pesar del gruñido - Según me lo dijeron, tienes hijos.. - dijo pasando su mano por el pecho, el gruñido se vuelve mas fuerte - Lo hubieras traído para que te hiciera compañía... - dijo mientras pone su mano en la barbilla de leo.

Este pone su membrana a sus ojos y muerde la extremidad frente a el, no lo suelta, no viene descarga por estar mordiéndolo, logran abrir sus mandíbulas y separarlos a una distancia segura para el hombre, recibe un golpe en su hocico, su nariz sangra.

Líder élite de experimentos: Enojado lo señala - Déjenlo así y llévenlo a su jaula, en soledad completa y tres meses sin comer o beber - dijo enojado con la tortuga, ve como la me su propia sangre - Con razón ese hermano tuyo se apareo contigo, eres una belleza indomable - dijo y chasque sus dedos.

Los soldados intentan ponerles las esposas pero el gruñe y hace a embestir, shirou toma la cadena y la quita, leo ve al hombre y lo sigue sin mucho oposición al respecto, leo no estaba de buenas para caminar de dos piernas, el hombre lo lleva hacia algunos cuartos, un hombre con una cicatriz en su ojo lo ve, abre la celda del hombre; era stockaman.

Baxter: Se arrodilla - Esto es grave, ¿Cuando por casualidad tu piel o parte de ti se corta sangras mucho? - le hace unas preguntas - Me sorprendes que no te hayas muerto en todos estos años - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega mientras se deja - Donniee, dice que es normal, no fue tan tanto como lo hace raph, estoy bien - dijo mientras trata de salir - Los van a castigar... - dijo caminando hacia alla, pero shirou y el otro hombre no lo dejan.

Baxter: Toca unas teclas y mira la pantalla - Liberando bio-reparación - saca una aguja y la clava en la piel de la tortuga - Esto no dolerá, lo prometo - dijo.

Soldado/Shirou: Lo sostiene mas ahora.

Leonardo después de uno momentos, el sangrado se detiene pero la tortuga se sorprende cuando sus pequeñas heridas desaparecen de su cuerpo, el hombre de la cicatriz le limpia donde tiene la sangre, ellos no pueden ser tan buenos con el, lo llevan a su jaula, soledad completa y siendo vigilado por cámaras por 3 meses, sin comida o agua; tiempo para salir de aquí.

\------------------------------

Se acostumbra al confinamiento, siendo su verdadero hogar en este desconocido lugar, extraña al tipo de cabello negro que lo cuidaba desde que llego a este lugar, el hombre jefe de esos idiotas lo viene a ver todas las noches y hace algunas cosas asquerosas; aunque el le daba sustos al hombre cochino con su propio cosa de su caparazón.... aunque era difícil volverlo a meter en su lugar y terminaba mas hambriento y sediento.

Los días pasan y por mas que intente no se rompe la jaula, los soldados logran controlarlo cuando lo llevan al entrenamiento, no ha comido o bebido, intenta meditar y encuentra un poco de paz, las noches que cambia o no sabe si es aun de día pero extraña a donnie, makey, sus dos diablillos de sobrinos, sensei esta enfermo por el cada vez que medita habla con el, casey, april y vern; por ultimo sus dos esperanzas raphael y raphanardo, se hecha a llorar.

Los recuerdo de toda una vida con sus hermanos e sensei, conocer a los mejores humanos amigos, su pareja algo temperamental pero fiel a el y llevar en su interior e ver nacer a la cosita mas linda que el ha visto en su vida, se siente débil y el frió no ayuda.

Leonardo: Ve las lagrimas - Regresare con ustedes... - dijo, las luces de las pantallas frente de el parpadean - Sea como sea - dijo, acostándose lentamente.

Los soldados entran a la sala, los científicos entran a ver que pasa con los signos vitales de la tortuga y los mensajes de advertencia, abren la jaula y llega el encargado, el hombre moreno hace que lo lleven a su laboratorio....

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: Despertar, cuidados y un pequeño compañero..

Abre sus ojos no muy acostumbrado a dormir mucho tiempo, pero no se puede mover e incluso mantener sus parpados abiertos era difícil, mira a sus brazos, tubos y intravenosas.. los recuerdos llegan a el, se las intenta quitar de una forma torpe al estar aun medio dormido, le sostienen los brazos e siente un picor en su muslo, trata de no dormirse pero era mucho tiene mucho sueño aun..

Baxter: Viendo del otro lado del cristal - Esta muy confundido .. pero es bueno, ya despertó eso quiere decir que responde bien a los tratamientos - dijo viendo al hombre encargado.

Líder élite de experimentos: Mira a la tortuga - ¿En cuanto se recuperara? - pregunta.

Baxter: Mira al suelo y luego al otro hombre - Si colabora unos 3 días mas o menos, pero si no puede volver a recaer.. esta débil - dijo con sinceridad.

Lider elite de experimentos: Suspirando - Traigan al chico y alimentenlo.. si no colabora, engañen lo - dijo y le da un pendriver al científico - Esto tiene lo que puede ser de utilidad - dijo

El científico toma el dispositivo, los demás científicos lo observan esperando las ordenes, el chico de pelo negro entra al laboratorio, escondiendo en su espalda o intentando, el científico le dice que es un lugar seguro, ya era rato que dijo a los otros que es lo que harían, el joven suspira y le muestra un peluche de tortuga blanca.

Soldado/shirou: Algo a penado - Mi hermana lo hizo - dijo - Piensa si eso le gustaría al señor tortuga como ella lo llama - dijo.

Stockman toma al peluche, lo abre e hace unas pequeñas modificaciones al peluche, mientras el chico ve por el vidrio era leo durmiente, el hombre de lentes curioso aprovecha de ver lo que era el pendriver, al abrir eran fotos... fotos de una cría humanizado de tortuga... blanca con manchas verdes por su apariencia debe tener 7 años..

Baxter: Ve las fotos - Si el no aceptaba.. el sufriría las consecuencias - dijo bajo llamando la atención del chico.

Soldado/shirou: Ve las fotos - Es otro como leo.. ¿como puede ser? - pregunta.

Baxter: Señala a otra foto de otra tortuga - Es su cría.. - señala a leo - Y este grandullón es el padre de esa cría - dijo a una de raph luchando contra soldados - En pocas palabras, esa tortuga es su madre - dijo.

Soldado/shirou: Mira a leo durmiendo - ¡Es su madre! - dijo un poco alto, ve que el hombre mete unas cosas al peluche - ¿Que hace? - pregunta.

Baxter: Mete un esqueleto de metal y unas cosas mas, le pone ojos y lo vuelve a cerrar - Nuestro querido amigo, acaba de tener un bebe, eso pasa - dijo mientras aun conecta en la casi cerrada tortuga - Ahora observamos el comportamiento e imitamos, pero es necesario que descanse - dijo.

Mientras el comienza a teclear por un plan de respaldo, no dejaría morir su boleto a la libertad, en prisión pero libre de todo aunque el quiere ayudar a la tortuga a que regrese con su familia siendo uno de las victimas de todo esto.

\- Mientras que en la ciudad de new york -

El entrenamiento como cualquier día, solo que eran todos contra raph, el sensei estaba un poco mejor ahora mas calmado, cuida de los niños mientras los grandes entrenan, estos están impresionados por lo que sus padres hacen. El pequeño hijo del de bandana roja estaba mas que contento viendo a su padre de siempre, aunque sus tíos también eran buenos con sus armas.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón en el suelo - Hajime, perfecto hijos míos - dijo.

Los 3 se ponen en fila, hacen una reverencia a su sensei splinter, los niños se levantan para hacer lo suyo ahora, los adultos se sientan viendo que tenían que corregir pero en caso de raph.. bueno... era mas que nada pensar como leo y el mismo a la vez, su hijo maneja 2 armas, katanas y sais pero lo hace bien contra sus primos mas pequeños.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón en el suelo - Hajime, perfectos como siempre pequeños kouhais - dijo.

Los niños: Hacen otra reverencia - Arigatou sensei splinter - dijeron.

Los 2 pequeños de donnie e makey los abrazan, mientras raphanardo no estaba muy seguro sobre las muestras de afecto a su sobrio padre, normalmente leo es quien le abraza para cumplir esto, raph se acerca al niño y lo abraza dice unas palabras a su hijo.

Raphael: Une sus frentes - Lo hiciste bien, lo haces como tu madre siempre quiso que lo hicieras - dijo.

Raphanardo: Lo mira - Gracias.. - dijo.

Raphael carga al pequeño en sus brazos y lo trata como su bebe, o como leo suele tratarlo al final de estas demostraciones ya que bueno, leo es mas maternal, se toman una foto.. falta mama... falta leo.... los 2 se miran a los ojos esa noche que se quedan juntos a dormir... ¿mama/leo esta bien? se pregunta en silencio.

\- En la sede -

Ha despertado muchas veces pero mientras intentan que coma un poco... no lo hace, extraña a su familia... han intentado de todo pero el solo no siente ganas de comer o beber, el científico su poniendo y no quiere llegar a los extremos con lo dado, intenta una cosa nueva. Por lo momentos lo mantienen unido al suero y demás nutrientes, eso quiere decir uno de sus brazos estaba sin la manga de nailon; su traje aun puesto contra todo.

Abre sus ojos le molesta la luz, se sienta y ve conectado los tubos, los recuerdos de estar en la villa sacks mira hacia los lados, era un lugar mas espacioso que su jaula de castigo, siente algo suave en su pierna, lo agarra con su otra mano, una.. tortuga.

Leonardo: Curioso con el pequeño animal - ¿Una tortuga? - la toma de sus patitas, se comienzan a mover y la cabeza lo mira a el con una sonrisa - ¿Hola? - lo deja en el suelo.

La tortuga hace una especie de inclinación en sus patas delanteras, el se acuesta viendo al mas pequeño interesado, la tortuga de peluche se acerca y une sus narices, leo resopla disgustado y la tortuga se aleja tomando distancia. Mientras leo o en su caso la tortuga blanca mas pequeña se relaciona con el mas grande, eran grabadas las interacciones de los 2 para aprender de estos, la tortuga llamada ¨chibi-turtlewhite For Recuperation¨ o ¨CURF¨, en poco tiempo leo se adapta al pequeño.

Shirou entra sonriendo con una bandeja de comida para el mas grande o bueno bandeja si es un gran atún, saluda a su amigo mientras el tiene a la tortuga mas pequeña para morder su plastron, el tapa al mas pequeño y olfatea el aire... pescado.... pero antes se lanza a embestir al chico revisando lo que puede.. suspira.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Estas bien - dijo.

Soldado/shirou: Sonrió - Claro, veo que te hiciste amigo de curf - dijo.

Leonardo: Ve al pequeño - Se llama curf.. - dijo en susurro - Creí que te habían hecho algo.. - dijo siendo sincero.

Soldado/shirou: Asiente - Claro, no te preocupes, leonardo, mi hermana menor lo hizo - dijo viendo como la tortuga corre hasta leo - Stockman le dio para moverse - dijo.

Leonardo: Rueda en su caparazón jugando con el pequeño - Es muy lindo.. - dijo.

Pero sus fosas nasales detectan el aroma a pescado, sin mas se lanza a comer por el olor fuerte, dejando hasta que el pequeño coma lo que pueda o deje su estomago, en tan solo 1 y 30 ya solo quedan los huesos, un vientre inchado de comer todo el pescado, se queda dormido en poco tiempo con su nuevo amigo llamado curf.

Con el pasar de los días leo estaba mejor con su salud, mientras corre por el lugar en 4 patas siguiendo a curf, con exámenes a su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, ese rea el trabajo del pequeño robot hasta que la tortuga blanca de ojos azules se recupere completamente; complacer era la otra función para el grande, aunque el parece tratarlo como un bebe.

La tortuga regresa a su jaula normal, pero aun siendo acompañado por curf quien siempre le acompaña a todos lados aunque la tortuga grande sea mas rápida que el, descubrieron que era mejor tenerlo entretenido o haciendo algo que dejarlo solo sin hacer nada, le dieron juegos interactivos y tiempo para que practicara como estaba acostumbrado e incluso que se trate de relacionar con mas ¨personas¨ porque curf no habla. Estaban en el laboratorio principal de stockman esperando al hombre mientras leo juega con curf..

Baxter: Llega con unos papeles y unas maletas - Hola... tortugas, ¿como te sientes? - le pregunta, dando unas palmadas en su cabeza, mientras este sube a la mesa de metal - Veo que se llevan bien - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sienta - Si, gracias por hacerlo.. - dijo viendo con una sonrisa al hombre - Eres un hombre bueno.. - dijo.

Baxter: Con una sonrisa nerviosa - Gracias.. bien lo que tengo hoy con tus medias.. - dijo midiendo a leo de brazos, torso y piernas - Tengo todo listo - dijo y agrega - Para que regreses a casa - susurro.

Con unos tecleas en la pantalla de las maletas, muestra una armadura negra de pecho, caparazón, brazos y piernas, la tortuga mueve su cola cuando entendió las ultimas palabras aunque el nuevo traje o parte de este fue con ayuda de otros hombres y mujeres. Shirou le pone su bandana negra esta vez mas larga, le muestran como se ve.

El pecho de una sola pieza unida al caparazón con partes flexibles, los brazos solo eran partes del antebrazo y bíceps, en sus manos unos guantes de garras negras, sus piernas cubiertas con algunas partes de armadura; sus pies descalzos y por ultimo una falda samurai negra que cuelga apenas de sus caderas, todo el traje resalta por su piel blanca.

Leonardo: Salta y camina en 2 para acostumbrarse y luego en 4 - Es cómodo - dijo hace unos golpes cuando se para en 2 y unas patadas con facilidad.

Soldado/shirou: Extiende unas fundas y katanas - Son para ti.. - dijo estas conectan con una correa negra.

La tortuga se las coloca en el sistema de suspensión dicho por stockman, al costado izquierdo de su armadura hay unos pequeños ganchos, y estaba listo, parado frente a los científicos pero un flash lo aturde y quien lo toma sale corriendo.

Leonardo: Se sienta en la mesa de metal cuando lo dejan con stockman y su ¨cuidador¨ - ¿Por que me toman fotos? - pregunta.

Soldado/shirou: Jugando con sus dedos - Es muy difícil de decir leo-san - dijo.

Baxter: Mientras mide unas cosas que envía la armadura - Es porque ellos tienen una ¨atracción a los reptiles¨ - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira asustado a los 2 - Me han tomado fotos para... iuu - dijo sonrojándose y cubriéndose con sus manos sus cara -( Y yo pensando que raph era asqueroso )- se dijo.

Le quitan la armadura y lo llevan a su jaula, curf lo sigue, y entrado bosteza cansado de este día de los entrenamientos, de los pervertidos que le toman fotos cuando creen que no se da cuenta, escucha el cierre de su jaula, mientras se acuesta en su panza y se propone a dormir, el pequeño se acurruca a su lado y el lo atrae a el; los dos se duermen rápido.

\- En otra habitación - 

Varios hombres ven a la tortuga, mientras hablan sobre que hacer para probarlo, ya tenían el lugar solo faltaba que harían uno propone matar a uno de los mas ricos millonarios el rehabilitado ericks sacks que después de tanto paso a ser un hombre ¨de bien¨, era una amenaza por hablar del clan del pie con la policía..

Líder: Mira a la tortuga - Si ese hombre sigue hablando nos meterá en problemas - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Líder élite de experimentos: Asiente - Lleven a nuestro nuevo ¨miembro¨ y déjenle nuestro mensaje con el... - dijo - No puedo creer que traicione a mi hermano... - dijo frió - Y como líder del clan del pie, tengo el deber de evitar malas compañías - dijo.

Líder: Asiente - Y buscamos a los otros los atrapamos.. - se calla.

Líder élite de experimentos: Lo mira y a todos - El no ira por ellos por ser muy riesgo-so a que haga lo que quiera, ellos vendrán por el como carnada y si tenemos suerte los pequeños podrán reproducirse con el cuando estén grandes - dijo con tono siniestro esto ultimo.

Lider: Asiente algo asustado -( No suelo decir esto.. pero ojala no se lleven a los pequeños si llega a su ceder )- dijo en su mente.

\- En el laboratorio -

El científico trabajaba en un sistema del traje que mostró fallas, pero pensando en esto, teclea unas cuantas cosas, si puede hacer un campo que oculte la ubicación de la tortuga cuando este quiera.. puede escapar y buscar ayuda durante su misión... hace una conexión a su computadora para otro sistema de guía e comunicación... teclea en enter y deja que se carguen los dos nuevos a la bandana negra que era el comunicador.. suspira vuelve a revisar la falla en el traje.

\- En la jaula -

Leo sonríe cuando sueña con su hijo y raph... se acurruca mas al peluche de tortuga y mientras aun con una sonrisa recuerda todos los momentos con su hijo e compañero...

CONTINUARA.....

\------------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Prueba del equipo en japón.. y la temida vieja confiable..

Leo estaba jugando con el amigable curf, desde hace días que los dos se llevan como hermanos, bueno mas o menos así, mas cuando juegan con lo que traen para entretener a leo, suelen ser juegos mas interactivos, libros, comics y mangas prestados por los soldados. Cuando llega su ¨cuidador¨ shirou, era mas divertido por que le lleva a entrenar, a comer en donde los soldados comen y a bañarse, seguidos de cruf que nunca lo deja un momento; a veces es llevado de vez en cuando para que stockman a una revisión rutinaria.

Leonardo: Mira a shirou - ¿Tienes algo mas para mi? - camina en 4 patas mas normal.

Shirou/soldado: Niega suspirando - Lo siento leo-san, no he sabido nada de lo que me pides - dijo, viendo que el otro se pone triste - Pero conseguiré cualquier información que pueda y te la daré - dijo animando al otro.

Esta vez era para una pequeña prueba antes de lo que ha escuchado reciente, una ¨misión importante o ES¨ algo muy confuso para el cautivo que trata de averiguar mas sobre esto que sera usado, baxter le saluda y lo hace pararse en sus piernas como un humano. Le deja ponerse la armadura, solo el mismo con la excusa de que si necesita arreglarlo debe hacerlo solo, la tortuga blanca ya aprendió como hacerlo solo.

Baxter: Con curf en su hombro - Bien, aprendes muy rápido leonardo - dijo a la tortuga blanca mientras camina a su computadora - ¿puedes decirme que ves en tu bandana? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Ve los datos que le dice y mira a shirou - Shirou Hayabusa, ascendido en los últimos 3 meses acompañante del capturado recientemente ¨leonardo¨, términos: cuidador, asistencia y protector... parte de la misión E.S.. - mira a shirou no enojado sino curioso - ¿Eso sirve baxter? - pregunta leyendo la información de baxter -( ¿Cautivo también?, ¿con todo lo que ha pasado y aun lo tienen tan cruelmente encerrado? )- se pregunta triste, sin demostrarlo.

Baxter: Lo mira serio - Deja de leer mi información, y prepárate para tu misión de prueba - dijo tecleando en su computadora.

Leonardo: No muy seguro de confiar con el hombre moreno - ¿Por que tanto misterio, stockman? - lo mira sin parpadear.

Baxter: Lo mira y suspira - Tienes que huir con eso puesto.. - dijo, viendo a los ojos de este - No puedo destruir el traje.. - dice sentado y baja a curf - No puedo proteger a tu familia o a tu cría, tortuga - muestra las imágenes del pequeño.

Leonardo: Mira asustado las imágenes - ¡Rahanardo raphael! - grita acercándose a la pantalla -( Raphanardo )- en su mente todo lo que le puede pasar a el, a sus sobrinos, makey, donnie o incluso raph.

Shirou/soldado: Mira a leo - Así se llama tu hijo, es un buen nombre - dijo.

Leonardo: Saca una de las katanas - ¡No tienen ningún derecho de criticar a mi hijo!, ¡el es un buen niño! - grita fuerte, sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control - ¡Ustedes me mienten en mi cara! - dolido por esto, tiene a shirou contra la pared y su katana a centímetros de su cuello.

Baxter: Se levanta - ¡Me iban a obligar a usarlas contra ti leonardo! - le explica - Ellos quieren a tu hijo o tus sobrinos para que se apareen contigo y tener mas de ustedes para ponerlos en trajes mejorados - dijo calmado ahora - He hecho lo posible para que todo instrumento de búsqueda de los soldados en la ciudad den errores - dijo.

Leonardo: Gruñe fijando su objetivo en baxter - ¡¿No les sirve tenerme a mi maldita sea?! - grita, una corriente le hace caer de rodillas - ¡Bastaaa! - grita por el dolor.

Líder de experimentos élite: Lo mira, enojado - ¡Eres un mal animal! - grita volviendo a oprimir el botón de corriente - Era mejor atrapar a la crías, son mas fáciles de cuidar y no dan tanto de que hacer - dijo.

Leonardo: Gruñendo al hombre que acaba de entrar - No soy un animal... - dijo recuperándose y levantándose - ¡No soy un arma para ustedes! - grita saltando al hombre que acaba de entrar.

Este aprieta el botón de electroshock pero no sucede nada cuando la gran tortuga blanca estaba a solo centímetros quien toma el control y lo rompe con su mano, salta otra vez para romper el cristal del área de laboratorio cayendo hasta la parte del patio de los soldados... aterriza en su rodilla.

Los soldados lo miran cuando salta otra vez, esquivando los tranquilizantes de los que llama ¨cazadores¨, logra esquivar a todos los soldados sin atacarlos, estaba cerca del muro y salta, se aferra al muro con las garrar de metal siendo mas fácil que la ultima vez y cuando llega a la cima mira por ultima vez de donde ha escapado de su cautiverio; mira la puesta de sol... y salta a los arboles mas cercanos, corre sin mirar atrás.

Unos cuantos minutos después de estar corriendo hacia la fuente de luz que ve en el cielo, se detiene tratando de recuperar el aliento, mira su entorno era muy diferente a la ciudad de new york mas natural.. pero no estaba su familia, escucha algo acercarse y voltea a ver con su katana en manos.. era un búho.

Leonardo: Suspira - Casi me matas de un susto - dijo, al ave en su escondite, guarda su katana en su funda -( Debo llegar a casa )- piensa, mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas.

Camina por sus músculos adoloridos, solo caminar en 4 patas o estar poco tiempo en 2 piernas era muy cansado, pero continua caminando sintiendo que mejoraba su antiguo caminar, ve que llega a la ciudad.. con que es tokio... salta por el solitario puente que conecta al rió y los dos lados, se queda en uno de los postes..

Leonardo: Ve su reflejo - Tengo que llegar a casa con esto... no puedo dejar que se queden con esta cosa - dijo para el solo.

Escuchas pasos y rápidamente desaparece en la oscuridad, logra subir a un edificio mas o menos alto antes de saltar buscando como regresar a casa...

\- En la ciudad de new york -

La tortuga de rojo se trata de controlar... necesitaba a su compañero.... estaba agresivo... y no quiere estarlo, asusta a su hijo al gruñir, maldecir o golpear algo de la nada... veía miedo en los ojos del pequeño de 5 años, sus sobrinos también se asustan con sus estallidos de rabia.... lo deja con makey y donnie mientras sale...

Se lleva una maleta con unas cosas, cosas que son no buenas para que los niños vean, los otros dos adultos lo ven serios..

Raphael: Suspira - Me voy... un rato, volveré.. - su voz estaba repleto de ira.

Donatello: Serio - Espero y vuelvas mejor.. - dijo con calma.

Michelangelo: Cruzado de brazos - Raphanardo aun se preocupa por ti raph, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido por el amor de dios - dijo serio, nada normal en el.

Raphael: Asiente - Hable con el sensei.. - dijo, se voltea a ver a quien nombro.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Raphael, puedes retirarte con ¨la temida vieja confiable¨ - dijo.

Mientras la tortuga de rojo se va los otros dos se quedan a cuidar a los niños, o en el caso de makey era quien los cuida e mientras donnie intenta averiguar el paradero de leo.... pero no consigue nada...

\- Con raphael -

Fue caminando con la cosa pesada, cuando la encuentra un buen lugar apartado lo abre, fotos de leo... en trajes muchos trajes... se baja los pantalones y se toca, saca una almohada con una sexy foto de leo... lo apega a su miembro... este cariñito si le gusta..

Raphael: Entre gruñidos, ronroneo y murmuro - Leonardo... - dijo.

Continua un rato así...

\- Con makey y los niños -

Con el despertar de uno son el despertar de los otros, raphanardo estaba ya despierto, no siente a su padre cerca pero estaba el tío makey, este calma a sus primos e lo lleva con el afuera. Lo sienta con el sensei splinter y este le habla mientra makey busca unas cremas para la piel del niño; las encuentra y se las echa en donde estaba descubierta.

Raphanardo: Mira a makey y al sensei - ¿Aun no saben de mama? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Niega - Tu madre hace todo lo posible para regresar, raphanardo - dijo.

Michelangelo: Lo vuelve a cargar - Leonardo regresara y estarás con tu mama y papa - dijo meciéndolo - Ahora es tiempo de dormir, leo me regañaría si te viera despierto - dijo, lo lleva a la habitación compartida.

Unas horas después, regresa raph mas ¨liberado¨, va a buscar a su hijo e lo lleva con el a su habitación, piensa como encontrara a leo el solo... su hijo estaba extrañando a su madre, no necesita saber que se despertaba de vez en cuando para saber a sobre su madre...

Raphael: Lo arropa - Encontraremos a leo, lo traeremos a casa.. - dijo durmiéndose con el pequeño - Papi esta contigo - murmura.

\- Con leonardo, tokio, japón -

La tortuga blanca pasa ya 5 horas sin ser seguido o buscado, consigue comer mas de lo que encuentra en la basura aunque no lo crea mejor que la quedan en la cede del pie, se siente observado mientras come, lanza un kunahi... solo era curf.... ¡¿como mierdas esta aquí curf?!.

Leonardo: Lo carga feliz mientras lo abraza como un bebe - ¿De donde saliste curf? - se pregunta - Me has seguido tu solito.. - ve los daños a su afelpado cuerpo, mientras asiente.

Shirou: Con una ropa mas normal - ¿Leo? - pregunta.

Mientras leo voltea siente un picor en su hombro, todo daba vueltas y cae dormido.... con un fuerte golpe, curf se asegura de ver que estaba no tan mal.. los soldados llegan a levantar a la enorme tortuga blanca, hasta que el infortunado que mandan a investigar del restaurante aparece..; shirou se hace cargo del hombre, mientras los otros se llevan a leo.

El hombre encargado del clan ve como se llevan a la tortuga por unos drones.. tomara cartas en el asunto el mismo...

CONTINUARA.....

\-----------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: Castigo, Misión de prueba... y Listo para el plan..

Los soldados le llevan apurados revisando sus signos vitales, stockman espera en su laboratorio con todo listo en caso de algún daño a la tortuga en su búsqueda, shirou iba con el dentro del camión haciendo todo lo que el hombre de lentes le pide hacer; llegando a la sede los soldados desembarcan la preciada carga y llevada al laboratorio, luego a donde la pasara por su desobediencia e incluso desde que ha llegado la ha pasado.

Estaba en la fría jaula de contención desde hace días, nadie dice algo con respecto solo dicen lo esencial: ¨estas castigado¨, los soldados le observan con instrucciones de baxter y de otros científicos quienes pusieron una nueva unidad de obediencia en su caparazon, shirou debe ser uno de ellos pero no se muestra ante el, ni le habla o como el mismo baxter solo para revisión medica; los entrenamientos se hacen con mas seguridad a puerta cerrada.

Aun mantiene el traje, bueno el leotardo y las calcetas con los guantes, curf estaba aun con el.. parece mantener su distancia con el... su armadura estaba en la misma habitación que el solo que estaba mas guardada; solo le alimentan con pocas cosas.. arroz o verduras.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos y parpadea, mira a curf frente a el - Hola.. - dijo solamente, lo mira a los ojos - Lo siento... por todo no quise hacerte daño - dijo en voz baja.

El pequeño robot se acerca a el caminando hacia la tortuga de ojos azules, sonríe y se restriega a leo como saludo, la tortuga mas grande estaba feliz por que curf le a perdonado, se acurruca con la pequeña tortuga de peluche; shirou sonríe al ver a su gran amigo con el mas pequeño.

Jefe de experimentos élite: Frente a la jaula de leo - Tortuga... debes saber porque estas aquí.. - dijo con voz fría.

Leonardo: Niega - No, pero yo no he hecho nada malo, me he portado bien - dijo firme, abren la jaula y le ponen unos grilletes y un collar.

Jefe de experimentos élite - ¿Ha, si?, pues eso no lo vi cunando escapaste de tu prueba de armadura - dijo con sarcasmo - No te pases de listo reptil - dijo con veneno en su voz.

Leonardo: Se levanta en sus pies dejando a curf detrás de el - Y usted tampoco están listo como piensa, y no intente ir por mis hermanos... ellos no se dejaran atrapar tan fácil - dijo, sus ojos cubiertos por la membrana blanca protectora.

Jefe de experimentos élite: Mira el cuerpo delante de sus ojos - Tu eres todo lo que necesito.. - dijo con voz perversa, se aleja - Bien, tienes otra misión antes de la mas grande.. - dijo haciendo un ademan para que muestren en una pantalla una foto - Leonardo, o proyecto renacimiento, mutante, bien - dijo.

Leonardo: Sentado en sus piernas y cruzado de brazos - Habla.. - dijo serio.

Jefe de experimentos élite: Lo mira - Bien.. si estas tan emocionado por lo que tengo planeado - dijo con una mirada tenebrosa - Este señor que ves, es un yakuza que se atrevió a hablar mal del clan del pie - dijo - Y entras tu, te encargaras de eliminarlo - dijo de espaldas.

Leonardo: Dejando ponerse la armadura - ¿Porque no manda a unos a infiltrase y que lo hagan picadito ellos? - pregunta con su traje completo.

Jefe de experimentos élite: Niega con una risa... bueno carcajadas - No no, no me entendiste.. tu seras quien se encargue de asesinarlo - dijo serio a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Lo mira enojado - No - dijo.

Jefe de experimentos élite: Presiona un botón - ¿Entonces el pequeño pagara por todo? - pantallas muestran a raphanardo en una esquina - ¿En serio quieres que el pase por esto? - le mira.

Leonardo: Ve a su bebe su corazón se a prieta - No, yo lo hago - dijo, aprieta sus manos - No toques a mi familia - dijo finalmente.

Entonces con eso claro hicieron los arreglos para esto, se lleva a leonardo en un camión directo a la casa del yakuza, el hermano de destructor no puede estar mas emocionado para ver las habilidades de su nueva adquisición..; shirou se escabulle con curf en brazos no dejarían a leo solo, baxter les da a los dos instrucciones.

\- A las afueras de la casa del objetivo -

Se abren las puertas del camión, dejando salir a la tortuga albina de allí, sube a unos arboles y busca la forma de entrar, shirou lo ve irse con curf, pero no puede dejar al pequeño robot ir solo tras leonardo, lo contiene en el camión mientras revisa con una pequeña pantalla lo que ve leo; solo pueden esperar a que nadie descubra a la gran tortuga de 2 metros de blanca piel escamosa.

La tortuga consigue entrar en la casa tradicional japonesa por el viejo diseño de esta, estaba en cima de la cabezas de todos por las vigas, quien tiene una especie de cristal que no deja ver el techo como tal.... camina lentamente viendo a donde se dirigen todos... era una fiesta importante después de todo.

Leonardo: Ve al hombre de la fotografía - Así que eres tu... - dijo para el solo, siguiendo atravesando por uniones de las habitaciones.

Llegando a una especie de área de un gran escritorio, una oficina y que daba a una piscina de un lago al otro lado y justamente al frente de donde era la fiesta principal, la tortuga observa en silencio a su presa... los guardias estaban a fuera; leonardo entra sigilosamente por la gran ventana del despacho.

El hombre mira a donde siente a al intruso, tomando su katana de su lugar.. camina en la habitación hasta la gran ventana... voltea sobre sus pies y se encuentra parado en su mesa a una especie de yokai tortuga blanca... con una armadura y el símbolo de pie.

Jefe yakuza: Señalando con su arma - ¡¿Que mierdas eres?! - grita.

Leonardo: Lo mira con la membrana de sus ojos, su expresión fría - Tu peor pesadilla - murmura -( Proteger a mi familia.. cueste lo que cueste )- se dijo sacando sus katanas.

Los guardias escuchan un ensordecedor grito junto con fuertes golpes desde a dentro del despacho, al entrar encuentran al jefe muerto por decapitación y mucha sangre en todos lados, la ventana estaba abierta.. los operadores le dan nueva información sobre el heredero de este clan de yakuzas.

Leonardo: Cubierto por un poco de sangre en su rostro - Niño....... bien.... - dijo aceptando el nuevo encargo.

Ve a donde estaba el niño vestido de traje junto a su madre... unos 7 años... los recuerdos de su hijo llegan a su mente... no... el no puede... pero si no lo hace su hijo sufriría.... o sus dos sobrinos...

Leonardo: Gruñe - Se como raph... se como raph... golpea y luego pregunta... - se dijo caminando de lado a lado en el techo.

El niño sale solo al muelle, directo al despacho de su padre... leo lo sigue, aun sin saber que hacer... lo ve asomarse en el agua, y mira... hacia el... saca sus katanas y se lanza a el niño que estaba apunto de gritar....

Leonardo: Tapando la boca de este, su katana clavada en la madera del muelle, los operadores pierden la señal de leo - No grites... si lo haces te matare de la forma mas rápida.. - dijo serio.

Niño: Asiente - ¿Tu quien eres?... - dijo asustado viendo la sangre en el rostro de la tortuga.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Un monstruo.. - dijo solamente.

Niño: Lo mira curioso, pone sus manos en la cara de leo - Eres lindo... - dijo sonriendo.

Leonardo: Lo mira suspirando - Te llevare a un lugar seguro.. solo tienes que buscar quien te ayude.. bien - dijo - Estas en peligro.. - lo sube a su caparazón.

El niño se sujeta aceptando, mientras leo le lleva le cuenta todo, la señora no es su madre y su padre lo maltrata con el pretexto de ser el nuevo líder algún día... la tortuga de azul solo escucha y sube a un edificio... frente hay un hospital... salta al otro lado... y baja al niño.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Te tienes que ir... - dijo.

Niño: Lo mira - ¿Puedo ver tus ojos? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se levanta alejándose - Nada de esto acaba de pasar.. - dijo - Yo no existo, entendido - pregunta.

Niño: Asiente - Aun quiero verte - dijo tomando un pañuelo - Toma.. no puedes ver con eso.. - dijo inocente.

Leonardo: Suspira y toma el pañuelo - Gracias.. - dijo limpiando la sangre del hombre de su piel - Lo que hice fue por bien mutuo... - dijo viendo al pequeño dando el trozo de tela - Te llevaran a un buen lugar - dijo, quitando sus membranas de sus ojos.

Niños: Viendo el azul profundo, la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y su piel escamosa - Eres una tortuga.... - dijo - ¡Eres una tortuga ninja! - dijo saltando.

Leonardo: - ¡Shhh!, ¡silencio! - dijo tapando la boca del niño - Nuestro trato, no hables de mi... - dijo viendo que asiente - Ahora es el adiós - dijo alejándose y saltando a otro edificio mas cercano.

Niño: Mira a la tortuga observándole - ¡Señor tortuga ninja lo voy a extrañar! - grita feliz.

Leonardo desaparece con una sonrisa dibujada, toma la misma ruta hasta encontrar al equipo, restableciendo antes su comunicador pronto llega a ellos, quienes estaban a punto de invadir la casa del enemigo, la elegante tortuga blanca se mete sin mas en su jaula..

\- De regreso a la sede del pie -

La tortuga estaba durmiendo echo bolita, curf estaba... dándole cariños aun con su nuevo arsenal de cariño integrado, si no fuera por el fuerte golpe en su jaula... era shirou quien sin su mascara le mira enojado.

Shirou/soldado: Cruzado de brazos - ¿Que hiciste con el niño? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Bostezando se sienta - Bueno, veamos, aun estoy en mi jaula así que estoy castigado aun.... - dijo - Lo deje irse... soy madre, no puedo matar niños.. - dijo sin mas.

Shirou/soldado: Se sienta con la espalda contra la jaula - Pronto te darán tu habitación.. - dijo - Pero iremos a la misión importante -explica, deja un periódico adentro de la jaula.

Leonardo: Le da el caparazón y toma el periódico en sus manos - ¨Iremos¨, creo que volvimos a cero con esto de ser ¨amigos¨ - dijo frió, sonríe al ver al niño ¨desconocido¨ y sobre su aparición en el hospital.

Shirou/soldado: Suspira- Pense que no querías hablar conmigo por mentirte - dijo viendo a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Resopla - Y ponle pensamientos de asesino en serie de niños a la cosa - le mira calmado - Te perdono.. - dijo.

Shirou/soldado: Le mira - Eso es todo.. - pregunta extendiendo su mano a la tortuga - ¿Que hay de baxter? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Suelta una risita - Ya se lo dije.. el no tiene culpa... soy mama y mi bebe es mi prioridad - dijo suavemente.

\- Flashback de esta mañana -

Baxter estaba haciendo una revisión a leo, su caparazón ha estado sanando del remplazo del dispositivo de obediencia, también otras cosas como la sensibilidad a la luz de la tortuga..

Leonardo: Lo mira sentado en la camilla - Te perdono.. - dijo.

Baxter: Se acerca y extiende la mano haciendo que la revisa - No te preocupes.. estas bien - dijo ocultando una sonrisa - Tu traje tiene mejoras para hoy.. - dijo.

Leo solo asiente..

\- Fin del flashback -

La tortuga blanca estaba caminando como le han enseñado, una especie de aeropuerto era donde estaba, con cajas y cajas pero lo importante de eso eran: la tortuga y la caja con la armadura; shirou lleva este con el jefe y ya que su responsabilidad es la salud de la tortuga, se encarga de que vaya cómodo.

Shirou/soldado: Dejando a curf con leo - Llegaremos pronto a la ciudad - dijo dando unas palmadas en el hombro de este, estaba en la jaula de trasporte después de todo - ¡Hey!, jade ya leo esta listo - dijo al jefe de batallón.

Jade/soldado: Asiente - ¡¡Carguen a la tortuga!! - da la orden.

Leonardo: Acurrucado en su jaula - Curf, pronto iremos a new york.. - dijo al peluche robot -( Pronto regresare a casa, chicos por favor, esperen un poco mas )- dijo en su mente.

La tortuga de ojos azules se sienta en posición de loto, como lo hace para meditar en la guarida, comienza.. raphael, raphanardo, donatello, michelangelo, donatellangel y michetello; el sensei splinter...

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Raphanardo corre hasta el dojo, makey y donnie lo ven entrar, raph estaba entrenando y el sensei enseñando a los otros dos sobre la meditación, los primos le miran y sensei abre los ojos lentamente; el pequeño se detiene a un metro de raph.

Raphanardo: Toma aire para recuperar el aliento - ¡Papa!, ¡mama regresara pronto! - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira calmado - Lose.. sientes lo cerca que esta.. como yo - dijo, siente a leo mas cerca ahora que nunca.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Mama vendrá, lo siento venir a casa... - dijo, una cálida sensación en su pecho.. es su sentido de donde esta su madre.

Donatello: Asiente - Hay que preparar el plan.. - dijo - Solo hay que esperar verlo en el patrullaje e interceptarle, en tal caso regresar le en si.. no puedo garantizar que le hayan ¨lavado el cerebro¨ como dice makey - dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira a los dos - Me quedo con los niños.. - dijo reconociendo su parte por seguridad, desde que fueron en primer lugar un objetivo.

Sensei splinter: Los mira con sus manos en su espalda - Leonardo esta mas cerca... acabo de meditar y su espíritu estaba mas emocionado que nosotros.. me dijo las cosas sin hablar.. - dijo con sinceridad - Tenemos una oportunidad de traer a nuestro líder a casa.. - dijo serio, tomando una katana.

Raphael: Asiente - Entonces no lo abandonaremos.. - dijo apretando su mano en puño con la vieja bandana atada a esta - Leonardo regresara con nosotros así tengamos que traer lo inconsciente o drogado... - dijo.

Falta poco y ninguno dejara a su hermano, su líder, su hijo y su amante solo... la familia siempre unida, ningún miembro se queda atrás o con el enemigo...

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------


	7. Capitulo 7: Llegada a new york, misión... vernos en mucho tiempo...

\- En la guarida -

Estaba a la espera era la noche de recuperar a su miembro faltan-te, han entrenado, investigado e han planeado.. no encuentran la guarida del clan del pie todavía, o donde tendrían a leonardo, el presentimiento de raphael sobre que estaba cerca e igual que el hijo de ambos; quien se quedaría con makey y sus bebes.

En el laboratorio donnie le explicaba cada plan al sensei splinter y raphael, quien estaba memorizando cada uno de estos en caso de presentarse algún contra tiempo o contrariedad, pero lo preciso era salvar al líder del equipo, a su amante y madre de su hijo de las garras de esos hombres malvados, si el responsable estuviera en ese lugar.. jura partirlo la madre con sus manos el mismo.

Raphanardo: Debajo de la mesa de donnie -( Quiero ayudar a encontrar a mama... )- mira sus manos -( Ellos necesitan mi ayuda )- se dijo, siente alguien en su espalda - ¿¡Que haces!? - siente como le sacan del cinturón de su pantalón, escucha un familiar gruñido.

Raphael: Sin soltarle - ¿Que haces enano? - pregunta serio, mirándole fijamente.

Raphanardo: Lo mira igual - Necesitan mi ayuda para encontrar a mama - dijo.

Raphael: Niega - Te pondrás en peligro y a tu madre - dice bajándole - Anda con makey - le ordena.

Raphanardo: Niega y se sostiene de las correas de su padre - ¡Quiero ayudar papa!, ¡quiero encontrar a mama como tu quieres hacerlo pero me tienes que dejar ayudarte! - le grita.

Raphael: Lo mira nada mas - Y yo quiero mantenerte a salvo.. - dijo - ¡Makey llevate a raphanardo!! - llama al de naranja.

El de naranja obedece, no quiere que lo que quedaba de luz en la vida del de rojo le pasara algo, y mas con la misión de rescate, con paciencia al igual que con sus pequeños le explica a raphanardo el porque no puede ir con su abuelo, tío y padre.

Raphanardo: Baja la cabeza - Debí entregarme yo, así papa no estaría extrañando a mama - juega con sus manos.

Michelangelo: Suspira acariciando su caparazón de forma maternal - No digas eso, a tu madre no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras alejado de nosotros.. - sonrió un poco - Mantuviste a salvo a michetello y donatellangel, eres sumamente especial - besa a frente del pequeño verde y blanco.

Michetello: Se sienta a lado de raphanardo - ¿Mami por que la vaquita esta molesto? - pregunta.

Donatellangel: Se sienta en medio de makey y raphanardo - La vaquita no esta molesto esta triste - le corrige.

Raphanardo: Se echa atrás - No me digan mas ¨vaquita¨ - les dijo sonrojado - Es vergonzoso que lo digan - se cubre con sus manos.

Michelangelo: Suelta una animada carcajada - Tu madre te lo puso cuando naciste, eso se mantuvo solo entre nosotros.. y fue mas apoyado por raph.. - dijo.

Michetello y donatellangel: Se tiran al plastron de su primo - Vaquita, vaquita, eres una vaquita - cantaban los dos.

El niño verde/blanco no le queda de otra que jugar con ellos, antes de que su tío makey vio necesario que siguieran su rutina de clases como todos los días, aun estando el sensei splinter, donatello y raphael planeando el rescate de su hermano.

\- Con leonardo, lugar ¿¿?? -

La tortuga de azul estaba mas aburrido que de costumbre, durmiendo para ahorrar energía para luego de que curf se cargue correctamente jugar con el para deshacerse de la energía de mas, estuvo leyendo un rato antes de su siesta; shirou estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades motoras, alimenticias e sanitarias.. mas o menos por no poderse bañar de forma normal.

Shirou/soldado: Se sienta frente a la jaula - Leo.. leo.. - le llama para despertarlo - Ya vamos a llegar.. - dijo cuando le ve abrir sus ojos.

Leonardo: Bosteza y se estira en el reducido espacio de su jaula - ¿Si? - dijo sentándose - Ya era hora.. - dijo.

Shirou/soldado: Asiente - Aun.. ¿cumplirás.. la misión? - pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Mira al piso de su jaula - Si - dijo alzando la vista a shirou - El nos hizo igual de daño a mis hermanos e a mi... - dijo serio.

Shirou/soldado: Piensa un momento al rostro de leo - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le mira con curiosidad.

Leonardo: Asiente - Claro - dijo casual.

Shirou/soldado: Hace seña a su ojo - ¿Quien te hizo eso? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Pasa las yemas de sus dedos por su cicatriz - Lo hizo mi compañero cuando eramos jóvenes - dijo.

Shirou/soldado: Asiente - ¿Y te hizo eso? - lo mira un poco asustado.

Leonardo: Ríe un poco - En ese tiempo eramos unos idiotas.. - dijo - ¿Que te llevo a ser soldado del pie? - pregunta.

Shirou/soldado: Suspira con una sonrisa - Bueno, primero por familia, siempre estuvimos al servicio del pie y segundo, mi hermana menor necesita de medicinas y tratamientos, estamos quebrados entonces por considerarnos ¨buenos amigos¨, me metí como soldado y cuido de mi familia - dijo a leo - ¿Ustedes son todos blancos? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - Solo yo y mi bebe, que no es blanco del todo.. - dijo - Soy el único completamente albino.. - dijo suspirando - ¿Cuanto falta?, quiero darme un baño - dice irritado.

Luego de unos minutos se detuvo el avión, le bajaron rápido para no dejar evidencia, shirou estaba con las maletas de la armadura e una mini-computadora rastreadora de las señales del traje, le ponen un cobertor a la jaula para que el de azul no viera donde le llevan ahora.

Esperaron a la noche, en pocas palabras la rutina de leo no se detuvo, entrenamiento, jaula, juegos e entretenerse con curf, mas jaula, comer con shirou, y aun mas jaula... el líder del batallón no quiere dejarle caminar como lo hace en la sede de japón; pero solo disimulaba su plan de escape.

\- A la hora del plan -

Estaba quieto en una plataforma, le estaban bañando como el ha sutilmente ha pedido..... bueno haciendo berrinche de forma diplomática de su maestro... makey, así que simplemente estaban terminando de secarle para vestirle o el mismo vestirse solo, ponerse la armadura el solito era mas normal ahora y esperar las ordenes del jefe.

Jade/líder del batallón: Frente de leonardo - Bien tortuga, tu misión es entrar a la conferencia de ericks sacks pasando desapercibido por la policía y demás miembros del stand - dijo viendo el plan mandado directo de la sede - Y matar a ericks sacks... - dijo viendo aun el papel que era en cierta forma un manga de leo bien perrona pero lo demás era como de preescolar - Y salir sin ser visto, ¿entendido? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente solamente.

Jade/líder de batallón: Asiente - Bien.. - dijo presionando un botón.

Las cadenas de seguridad en leo se abren junto con una entrada en el techo, la tortuga observa a shirou y al líder de todo el grupo, se levanta en sus pies y salta para sostenerse en un soporte de un pilar del almacén, antes de saltar a la entrada del techo del traga luz.

\- Misión comenzando -

La tortuga blanca corre por los tejados hacia donde estaba su objetivo, señalado en su bandana y siguiendo la voz de shirou, pensar que el haría esto por el clan del pie no era tan cierto, sus hermanos han tenido ganas de arreglarse por su cuenta con el científico loco ahora ¨rehabilitado¨, era algo justo y mas para el cuando este pensó separarles de sus hermanos.

\- Flashback -

Estaba atado de sus muñecas y piernas en la pequeña jaula de cristal, el hombre estaba hablando pero las luces brillantes le molestan mucho la vista, escucha que estaba parado frente a el, abre sus ojos lentamente.

Ericks: Mira a leonardo - Tengo la curiosidad de escuchar tu voz - susurra.

Leonardo: Lo mira algo cansado - ¿Para que? - pregunta bajo.

Ericks: Se acerca - Un poco mas alto - dijo.

Leonardo: Gruñendo - ¿¡Para que!? - exclama.

Ericks: Se ríe - Al sensei destructor no le hará feliz perder algo tan hermoso e productivo en mutageno - dijo viendo a los otros científicos - Preparen-lo para el traslado - ordena.

Michelangelo y donatello: Tratan de liberarse - ¡No se lo lleven! - dijeron bajo.

Leonardo: Los mira para calmarlos - Nos mantendremos unidos chicos.. - dijo un poco cansado.

En eso se escuchan alarmas, pronto alguien estaba rescatándoles... la voz de su hermano de rojo y el pronunciamiento de su nombre le hizo aguantar un poco mas..

\- Fin del flashback -

Ya estaba frente a el lugar de la conferencia desde el tejado de un edificio al otro lado de la calle, comienza a analizar el lugar desde afuera, solo tiene que buscar una entrada, buscar a ericks sacks y eliminarlo.. salir de allí lo mas rápido que pueda... buscar a sus hermanos, no eso seria peligroso con el traje mandando señales cada segundo; al menos que.. use la opción que dejo baxter..

Sin perder tiempo busca la forma mas segura de estar e entrar al lugar..

\- En la guarida -

La tortuga de rojo, el sensei y la tortuga de morado se estaban alistando, cuando una señal de las computadoras de donnie le advierte de actividad del pie, en eso salen dejando a makey de ayudante desde las computadoras junto con los niños.

Raphanardo: Se aferra de los pantalones cortos de su padre - ¡Quiero ir con ustedes! - grita.

Raphael: Le agarra de sus muñecas, haciendo que le suelte y lo sienta - ¡No!, ¡tu te vas a quedar a qui y le harás caso a makey! - le regaña - ¡Te vas a quedar quieras o no aun si tenga que encerrarte en un cuarto! - le dijo en voz fuerte.

Sin mas el de rojo deja a su hijo en la guarida, seguido de donnie y el sensei splinter, el pequeño blanqui verde comienza a llorar cuando no se escuchan los pasos de los tres adultos, makey le abraza para consolarlo e incluso sus primos.

Michelangelo: Hace que lo mire - Vamos a ayudarles a encontrar a tu mama - dijo sonriendo - A el no le hubiera gustado verte llorar - le anima.

El pequeño se queda ares-costado al caparazón de su tío, quiere que su madre regrese.. que su madre regrese con ellos..

\- Con leonardo -

Entrando por el conducto de ventilación se fue arrastrando con mucho cuidado, el era pequeño pero no quiere decir que puede retroceder rápido, escucha la familiar voz de su objetivo... las membranas en sus ojos les cubren cuando encuentra el camerino del hombre ex-millonario.

Luego de unos 25 minutos las chicas maquilladoras le dejan solo, era su momento, abre con cuidado la rejilla y se baja con cuidado, el hombre no parece darse cuenta de la gran figura a su espaldas hasta que una mano con garras le cubre la boca.

Leonardo: Lo hace verle - ¿Que tenemos aquí? - dijo suavemente - Nada mas y nada menos que ericks sacks ex-dueño de industrias sacks - dijo le levanta del suelo - Creo que te has metido en problemas.. - dijo.

Ericks sacks: Niega asustado - Yo no he hecho nada.. - dijo asustado viendo a leonardo - Pensaba que eras de los buenos - dice a la tortuga, notando el logo del clan del pie.

Leonardo: Asiente - Lo soy.. soy bueno, pero por ti.. - dijo haciendo hincapié con el dedo de su mano libre por la mejilla del hombre - Me alejaron de mi familia... de mi compañero e bebe.. - dijo - Entonces.. quiero darte un pequeño recuerdo si sales con vida... - toma su katana.

Ericks sacks: Niega - Por favor... déjame vivir, por lo que mas quieras te lo imploro, yo te pido piedad - dijo.

Leonardo: Quita sus membranas de sus ojos - Eso fue lo que pedimos mis hermanos y yo cuando destruyeron e lastimaron a nuestro sensei... ¿y su respuesta cual fue? - le pregunta.

Ericks sacks: Suspira - Serán parte de algo impresionante - dijo.

Leonardo: Parpadea - Eso mismo.. - dijo le clava la katana en el abdomen - Y por april... oneil.., su padre quien fue que nos creo.. - dijo.

Deja al hombre con cuidado en el suelo, este solo lo mira.. le dolía si, pero el se lo merecía de todas formas.. de lastimar a las personas que trabajaron fielmente, de su mejor amigo en la investigación en la cura y de usar a unos sujetos de pruebas muy impresionantes... cuanto detestabas su anterior vida siguiendo las ordenes de destructor..

Ericks sacks: Lo mira aun con una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias.. hubiera... querido hablar con la... señorita oneil... sobre todo lo.. que trabajo.. su.. padre y sus avances... - dijo solamente aun consiente, mientras la tortuga retiraba el arma - Siempre supe que ustedes.. tenían potencial.. en.. especial tu... pequeño... kame shirone... - dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Leonardo: Lo mira sorprendido - No se muera.. - dijo ayudando-le - No se muera.. - dijo presionando la herida.

/ Shirou/soldado: Escucha e ve todo - Leonardo.. ya.. se ha ido.. - dijo - Ahora tienes que salir - le ordena. /

Leonardo: Niega con lagrimas guardando su katana - No.. lo siento.. - dijo ve una alarma de incendios, toma una bomba de humo y la suelta -( Por favor... vive )- desaparece.

Ericks sacks: Saca unas tres cartas de su traje - Eres.. muy bueno.. kame.. shirone - murmura.

La alarma hace lo suyo, la seguridad del edificio van hasta ericks sacks.. leonardo ya estaba fuera del edificio frente a donde estaba, viendo como los policías llegaban para mantener el perímetro e llegaban las ambulancias... la jefa vincet estaba allí junto con casey. Luego april e vernon... no podían creer que vieran a ericks sacks... muerto..

/ Shirou/soldado: Suspira viendo a través de la bandana de la tortuga - Leo.. lo siento - dijo. /

Leonardo: Suspira negando - No... te disculpes... - dijo solamente.

Inicia el camino de regreso de donde ha salido, siente alguien cerca de el o un presentimiento, sube por el brazo de una grúa y observa a sus alrededores, estaba seguro de que a esa altura vería... deja escapar un llamado de tortuga; desconecta la detección de rastreador, pero aun dejando a shirou saber donde estaba con un programa en su teléfono.

\- Con raph, donnie y sensei -

Han estado así un rato hasta que recibieron la llamada de april e casey sobre lo que paso en la conferencia de prensa de ericks sacks, fueron allí para encontrarse con el ex-multimillonario de las empresas sacks... muerto de forma inexplicable...

Raph se separa para ver si encuentra al responsable, si no fuera que...

/ Micheangelo: Viendo las cámaras de vigilancia de una construcción - Líder aka, orengi aquí, tengo algo que te puede interesar.. creo que es leo.. - dijo da las coordenadas. /

Raphael: Ve al sensei y a donnie - Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré por el - dijo corriendo no dando tiempo de mas de el sensei o donnie para intervenir con lo suyo.

\- Con leonardo -

Se queda mirando la ciudad en silencio bajo la luz de la luna, emitiendo el llamado sabiendo que nadie responderá a el, escucha algo moverse a sus espaldas saca su katana y mira a todos lados.. era hora de irse, ninguno de sus hermanos se atreverían a arriesgarse a salir..

Escucha una respuesta mas gutural, mira hacia donde viene... estaba... frente a el... su compañero... quien parpadea sin creer lo que ve.

Raphael: Con la respiración acelerada - ¡Leonardo! - exclama moviendo su cola muy feliz.

Leonardo: Mueve su cola y sonriendo - Raphael - susurra.

/ Shirou/soldado: Desde su teléfono - Leonardo, te irán a buscar, debes regresar ¡ahora! - dijo en susurro. /

Leonardo: Mira triste a su compañero - Nos encontraremos otro día - dijo.

Raphael: Nota la vestimenta... algo atractiva para el - ¿De que hablas?, ven conmigo leonardo - dijo aun manteniendo la distancia.

La tortuga blanca mira con tristeza a su compañero, toma una bomba de humo y la lanza a el, cuando explota, eso le da tiempo de desaparecer.. dejando al otro desorientado no por mucho tiempo; activa el rastreador.

\- En la guarida del batallón -

La tortuga regresa y sin mucha objeción deja que le quiten la armadura para entrar a su jaula, curf estaba esperándole con su cena y no tardo mucho en devorarla, shirou estuvo a su lado desde que llego como siempre lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron.

Shirou/soldado: Algo bromista - ¿Que tal tu cita? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Se cubre la cara con curf - No fue una cita.. - responde - Fue pura casualidad - dijo suspirando.

Jade/líder de batallón: Se cruza de brazos - No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma.. - le regaña, mientras se sienta - Ese tipo es muy grande - comenta.

Leonardo: Apoyando su cabeza en su mano - Muy grande.. - dijo para el solo - Déjame salir mas.. por favor - lo apega a la jaula.

Jade/líder de batallón: Suspirando - Veré que puedo hacer - dijo a la tortuga.

El hombre se va dejando al principiante cuidador con la enorme tortuga blanca y el pequeño amigo de este..

\- En la guarida -

La tortuga de rojo regresa luego de buscar un rato a su pareja, no consigue localizarlo pero regresa con nuevas esperanzas... si el estaba en la ciudad.. puede regresar le, les cuenta a los despiertos ya que los pequeños se quedaron dormidos por la hora.

Raphael: Emocionado - Si lo vi, y se que el quiere que le rescatemos.. - dijo.

Donatello: Suspira - Lamento decírtelo raph.. - dijo calmado - Leo asesino a ericks sacks - confiesa.

Raphael: Niega - No.. leo no seguiría ordenes.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Suspira con pesadez - Lo siento hijo mio, hay que prepararnos para lo peor - dijo dolorosamente.

CONTINUARA...

\-------------------------


	8. Capitulo 8: Saliendo a escondidas y un poco de amor en tanto tiempo, sorpresa

Cuando raph regreso a la guarida... aun no puede creer que haya visto a leonardo.. y que el de ojos azules asesinara a erikcs sacks bajo las ordenes del pie... ahora lo que realmente se pregunta, ¿leonardo dejo verse para que fuera una trampa o realmente quiso que el mismo lo viera?, le duele la cabeza de no haber dormido nada.

Raphanardo: Se despierta aun soñoliento - ¿Conseguiste a mami? - le pregunta tallándose los ojos con sus manos.

Raphael: Duda un momento - Bueno.. lo vi antes de regresar - dijo con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Raphanardo: Le pega en el brazo - ¿Por que no trajiste a mami entonces? - hace puchero.

Raphael: Suspira - Mami ahora tiene que fingir que no me ha visto para no levantar sospechas... - Lo mira a los ojos - Y si pensamos traer a leonardo hay que hacer que el clan del pie piense que no sabemos que esta aquí - le explica.

Raphanardo: Baja la cabeza - Entonces, ¿Mami sabe del plan? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Raphael: Se acuesta en su caparazón - ¿Tal vez? - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se tira al plastron de raph - Entonces mama no sabe que lo vamos a rescatar - dijo tomando la mano de raph y la muerde - ¿Cual es el plan ahora? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira mientras suspira - Tu madre seguro tiene uno cuando le pregunte cuando este con el - dijo - Por el momento solo veremos que hará ahora el clan del pie - dijo un poco preocupado.

\- Con leonardo -

Juega con curf mientras lee un libro por un poco ocultando mirada mientras siente ganas de volver a ver a raph, nunca era bueno para mentir por tanto tiempo con alguien que... bueno quiere como un amigo o como si el fuera april... era bueno, se asegura que tenga lo que necesita y juega e entretiene, le da cosas para mantenerse ocupado y lo saca a entrenar; aun esta la regla de no dejarle solo y que caminara en 4 patas.

Curf: Mira a leo y se pone en medio de lo que lee.

Leonardo: Gruñe en advertencia pero eso no quita a curf - ¿Que ocurre? - le pregunta.

Curf: Hace gruñiditos y vueltas, para mirarle otra vez.

Leonardo: Se sonroja un poco - Solo se que desde que vi a raph otra vez... necesito salir otra vez.. - susurra a curf.

Curf: Golpea sus patitas con las piernas de leo.

Leonardo: Suspira y se acuesta para que curf se suba a su estomago - Puede que me den una misión mas como dijo jade - dijo un poco alto.

Shirou/soldado: Dejando la comida de leo - Si, tienes una misión nueva de imprevisto - dijo - Debes comer te quieren fuerte - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente y toma la bandeja - Gracias shirou, ¿exactamente que voy hacer? - pregunta.

Shirou/soldado: Alza los hombros - Jade solo me dijo que te dijera - sonríe un poco triste - Baxter llamo para que te revisen un poco antes de tu misión por la falla ocurrida... - dijo bajo - Bien te dejo almorzar leo - dijo caminando - ¿Quieres algo mas antes? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Comparte de su comida con curf - Un poco agua y luego entrenar estaría bien por hoy - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Shirou/soldado: Suelta una pequeña risa - Y un buen baño que esta programado para las 4 luego de tu revisión - dijo y se acerca - Debes ir limpio a tu cita - bromea un poco.

La tortuga blanca se sonroja en pensar tan solo volver a ver a raph esta noche.. o a sus hermanos... pero, ellos ya deben saber que hizo con el hombre... con ericks sacks... era mala idea ver a sus hermanos... mas con la culpa aun en su memoria... ericks sacks... no merecía morir... pero el fue quien le quito eso; es un asesino...

\- En la noche, en la guarida secreta del clan del pie -

La tortuga albino estaba poniéndose su armadura bajo la mirada atenta de unos soldados, pues piensan los científicos que su desaparición de los radares se debió a una falla al no ponerse bien el traje y que afecto al dispositivo en el interior del caparazón como forma de rastro secundario de emergencia en estos casos.

Soldado: Con otros revisando que este bien puesto.

Leonardo: Se deja revisar no quiere tener que usar cadenas de nuevo - Esta bien puesto que mas quieren que haga - dijo un poco irritado.

Soldado: Confirma con una linterna en las uniones - Tienes suerte que se te necesite tortuga - le da unas palmaditas sabiendo que el no mordería al tener muchos soldados cerca y con sus manos en el - Jefe listo - dijo.

Curf estaba a lado de leo gruñendo y siseando para alejar a los hombres pues ha aprendido mucho de leo con su ia artificial, se puede decir que es literalmente una tortuga ninja como leo al robar comida o golosinas para ambos; incluidos los peces de las peceras de las salas de descanso de los soldados.

Jade/líder del batallón: Mira a la tortuga con compresión y asco con el soldado, le daría su merecido luego - Bien tortuga, ahora tu misión es observar a tus hermanos - dijo - Lo estarás haciendo a una distancia seguro o que no sea tan fácil a la vista de ellos, en caso de que ataquen.. tu sabes lo que pasara.. y tendrás que hacer.. - lo mira.

Leonardo: Sentado en sus piernas asiente - Hai - dijo solamente a lado de shirou que iba llegando con las dos katanas de leo para su misión.

Jade/Líder del batallón: Asiente - Abran la salida - dijo ve con cuidado el levantar de leo y como desaparece por la salida en el techo, se voltea al grupo de soldados - Quiero su jaula limpia antes de las 12, sera mejor que empiecen ahora - dijo firme - Shirou, seras su supervisor porque desde ahora el sera quien les ayude con la tortuga - dijo saliendo.

Shirou con su mascara no puede evitar tener una sonrisa maliciosa pues ahora ellos tienen que atender a su alteza leonardo como el lo hace, imagina lo malcriado que se pondrá leo cuando tenga a esos que le molestaban a sus antojos; toma a curf con el para monitorear y darle soporte e ayuda a leo.

\- Con raph y donnie -

Los dos fueron a que april para saber sobre lo que paso con ericks sacks, quien era una de las que recibió una carta de las cartas que llevaba consigo el hombre, junto otras dos, para la policía o la jefa vincent específicamente... y las tortugas, que fue dada para que april se las diera e se mantiene en secreto..

April: Con su carta mientras mantiene el skype con michelangelo e sensei en la guarida, los niños querían ir con sus padres pero como es seguridad no les dejaron salir - La jefa esta investigando aun... pero como dijo... habían 3 cartas en el chaleco de ericks sacks y la entrada e salida de una hoja de metal, las pruebas indican que un ninja se tuvo que infiltrar pero que activo la alarma... tal vez pensó que podía salvarlo pero no dando indicio de que fue el o ella.. - guarda un momento silencio - No hay duda tuvo que ser leonardo - dijo con un suave apretón de la mano de casey en su hombro junto con vernon a su lado.

Donatello: Mira la carta en sus manos - ¿Has leído la tuya? - pregunta.

April: Asiente - Solo son disculpas... - vernon toma su mano - Y me deja su fortuna - dijo con pesar - Industrias.. prácticamente todo - dijo.

Raphael: Que estaba cruzado de brazos - Te has vuelto el nuevo objetivo - dijo con suavidad - Pero no serán tan tontos al enviar a leonardo por ti - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Mira a la reportera - Puede que la señorita april este un poco impresionada con este gesto de ericks sacks - dijo con suavidad.

April: Asiente - Bueno.. - comienza a leer la carta - Querida señorita april oneil.. - dijo leyendo tal cual esta escrito - Eso es todo, me dejo todo - dijo en voz baja.

Donatello: Piensa un momento y tiene una idea - Podemos usar su antigua conexión con el pie para rastrear a leonardo - dijo - Pero, significa mostrarnos ante personas.. científicos.. - dijo muy preocupado o no seguro de si ir o no.

Raphael: Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la ventana del apartamento se rompe por algo pesado y entra una bomba de humo - ¡Cúbranse! - dijo tapando sus ojos e boca.

Mientras el humo se comienza a dispersar, la tortuga de rojo logra a ver o jura ver quien se atrevió a hacer esto, va tras el para darle una lección saliendo del departamento para seguir le con muchas intenciones de resolverlo..

\- Afuera -

Leonardo estaba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, había recorrido una buena parte de la ciudad para encontrar o espiar a sus hermanos pero nada de que les dijera que ellos estaban allí o cerca, por lo cual aun no se ha desconectado solo finge seguir algo en el edificio en construcción...

/ Shirou: Mira a unos ¨colegas¨ - Leo han mandado a provocar a tus hermanos - dijo con cuidado /

Leo solo gruñe al ver en la cima a los soldados que corren por sus vidas, con lo interesante para el albino... raphael, como castigo a meterse con su familia y amigos.. solo debe buscar un buen lugar esperar unos 10 minutos, desconectarse y luego llamar a raph..

\- Con raph -

Ya había terminado con ellos, pero teniendo conciencia de que pueden haber mas de esos idiotas del pie en el lugar, sube a cada piso.. y nunca pensó encontrar a la tortuga blanca en lo alto acostado en su estomago esperando por... el.

Leonardo al verlo sonríe y se levanta en dos pies, raph se acerca a el lento antes de correr a abrazarle.. leo desconecta su señal y aprovecha en tener al de rojo junto a el, pero este le hace quedar en su caparazón de un solo empuje.

Leonardo: Entiende lo que pasa y esquiva los ataques - Pense que te daría gusto verme - dijo.

Raphael: Se sube en el - Eres un mentiroso - le dijo - ¿Por que sigues sus ordenes? - le pregunta.

La tortuga blanca no se queda atrás y contra-ataca a su compañero de mayor tamaño, no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles después de tanto tiempo como para parecer una princesa en aprietos, la respuesta es no pues el dará batalla, mientras gruñe como su compañero.

Los dos han pasado su vida luchando y en el caso especial, raphael no parece contenerse mucho mientras leo mantiene cuidado con el traje que no puede medir su fuerza tanto como sin el, no quiere lastimar a raph pero no se dejara tocar por el otro, usaban sus armas en ese momento, pero las fueron perdiendo para ahora rodar en los caparazones de cada uno; luego de una batalla pequeña entre los dos por el dominio del otro se mantiene juntos en un abrazo mucho mas cariñoso y infantil como en sus tiempos de novios..

Raphael: Sintiéndose mal le besa y le muerde un poco el labio - ¿Crees... que fue divertido? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - Yo no fui, me mandaron a mantenerme al margen de ustedes y si los encontraba espiarles - dijo la verdad, disfruta un poco del contacto de raph.

Raphael: Mira a los lados de la oscura habitación - ¿Entonces no vendrá nadie? - dijo mirando a la tortuga blanca.

Leonardo: Niega con la cabeza sonriendo de forma sensual - Solo vendrán cuando yo lo quiera - dijo un poco sonrojado.

Raph se acerca a besar al vestido de negro con un beso apasionado esta vez, mientras este parece feliz de volver a ser besado de esta manera, en poco tiempo el calor era demasiado para los dos y la excitación de sus sonidos despertaban a sus miembros adentro en su caparazones.

Leo pronto tuvo que deshacerse de su armadura pero lamentablemente el leotardo no era fácil de quitar sin las herramientas necesarias por lo que raph al ver que se iba a quitar las panties y mangas... le pone una mano con cuidado.

Raphael: Le besa y toma las manos de leo - No lo hagas... se te ven muy bien - dijo con voz ronca seductora.

Leonardo: Bufa un poco - No puedo quitarme el leotardo - dijo apenado.

Raphael: Sonriendo un poco malvado - Te mereces ser castigado - dijo al oído de leo con un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su pecho.

Leonardo solo puede ver mientras raph libera un poco la entrepierna de leo moviendo la tela mostraba un poco la hendidura con el miembro queriendo salir de su escondite y la entrada de este esperando paciente en ser atendida con su cola en movimiento; con un suave toque de su mano en el muslo de leo hace mover la cola con un fuerte churr saliendo del pecho de leo.

Raphael: Se ríe un poco viendo cuan sonrojado estaba el de ojos azules - ¿Te gusta leonardo? - le pregunta, pasa sus dedos por la hendidura haciéndolos a meter - ¿Quieres divertirte? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente provocado - S-si... - dijo con voz entrecortada - Si raphael - le besa esta vez.

La tortuga de rojo es empujado a su caparazón para que el oji-azul este encima de este, leo le baja los pantalones mostrando la hendidura igualmente excitada como la suya y comienza a la merla, siente como raph hace lo mismo y lo prepara, introduciendo un dedo en su entrada y su lengua en la hendidura, luego de unos minutos.. molestos para el azul por la forma en que raph trata de que se corra primero, pero no lo logra o si quiera sacar el amigo de su pareja; los dos miembros se estaban volviendo molestos dentro de ellos..

Leonardo: Gruñendo audible - Vamos raph.. dame algo - dijo con la mente ocupada volviendo a lamer.

Raphael: Aprieta una de las nalgas de leo para separarle - ¿No te acuerdas como sale he? - toma las caderas de este y las coloca sobre su hendiduras - Espero no hayas olvidado esto.. - susurra, mientras permite que su miembro salga.

Pero con la de leo encima, no le queda de otra que insertarse allí... lo primero que leo sintió fue molestia... que pronto paso a ser placer... eso le gustaba y mas cuando su miembro no ha salido aun... unos pocos movimientos de leo.. y con ayuda de raph para ponerse en una posición mas cómoda; ahora raph hace el trabajo con cuidado, en tiempo luego se viene dentro y dejando a leonardo liberarse, mientras prepara mas a leo.

Leonardo: Completamente y de forma que le daba un aire efímero - Raph... - dijo suave - Quiero.. que me tomes... - dijo sonrojado bajo la luz de la luna, que con su piel blanca resplandece mas y con sus ojos azules hipnotiza al de rojo.

Raphael: Besa a leo, une sus lenguas en un juego antes de retirarse y dejando a leo con ganas de mas - Pues te costara caminar... - dijo seductor con una mano en su miembro.

Leonardo: Le besa ahora tomando entre sus manos el miembro para que se siente - Déjame ayudarte - dijo viendo el miembro y acercando su boca.

Lame la punta con cuidado y pasa sus manos por el largo miembro animando a que vuelva a pararse antes de meterlo en su boca con cuidado, la tortuga de rojo pone una mano en la cabeza de leo no para empujarle a meterse todo o a moverse, solo era para animarle, mientras comienza los movimientos con su cabeza y su lengua en el miembro, antes de que lograra que se corriera se separa ganándose un gruñido con clara molestia.

Leonardo: Se ríe entre dientes antes de poner un beso en los labios de raph - ¿Me extrañaste tanto? - le pregunta pasando sus manos por cada musculo, cicatriz y lugar que conoce bien - ¿Como esta... raphanardo? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Ronronea bajo el toque de leo - El esta bien.. te extraña.. y quiere verte otra vez... - dijo con voz grave y sus ojos amarillos brillando - ¿Por que tienes que matar el momento? - dijo besando ahora a leo.

Lo acuesta a su plastron para subirse a el y con una mano en su miembro busca la entrada, leo se relaja un poco conociendo como sucede, pero no era tan fácil acostumbrarse a lo que entra con tiempo haciéndolo o no, raph se queda quieto antes de comenzar lento para subir la velocidad en sus momentos; le toca la cola, sus pechos metiendo la mano en el leotardo, haciendo gemir a la tortuga blanca.

Mientras el de rojo ve con amor a su compañero, mientras lo cambia a que este sobre su caparazón y permitiendo que este le abrace con sus piernas e brazos mas unidos, la tortuga mas grande se inclina para besar al otro con pasión y este corresponde de la misma forma. Mientras que sus embestidas eran mas fuertes y rápidas sabiendo como le gustaba al de azul, quería que el disfrutara mas y lo sabe por el apretar en sus caderas, leo estaba gimiendo mas y el sudor con su olor almizclado en el aire con el suyo..

Leonardo: Se retuerce un poco - ¡¡M-me voy... ha.. haa... a c... corre... r!! - dijo entre gemidos, mientras la mano de raph mueve su mano en su miembro con las embestidas.

Raphael: Une sus frentes - Ya me falta... poco - sigue embistiendo a leo mientras gruñe - Me vengo - dijo.

La tortuga blanca se corre en medio de el y el de color verde, quien por la aprensión de su miembro en el interior de su compañero se corre con un ultimo empuje y leves movimientos para gastar todo, aunque eso provoca que se corra un poco mas en el otro; leo se vuelve a correr un poco mientras su miembro entra en su hendidura..

Raphael: Aun con sus frentes unidas - Te amo.. - susurra.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Yo también te amo - dijo un poco cansado.

Raphael: Sale y se vuelve a meten en la hendidura - Te falta un poco mas - dijo corriéndose mientras sale y llena el plastron blanco con su semen.

La tortuga blanca estaba cansado cuando raph le abraza, unen sus manos en el plastron de leo mientras este estaba por detrás disfrutando de tenerlo cerca ... pero debe irse, no puede quedarse con su familia... espera a que raph se duerma para vestirle, guarda todo lo que puede del esperma en la hendidura e con su cola, se viste en silencio sin antes dejar un mensaje para su hijo en el teléfono de su compañero... toma la bufanda roja de su amado.. tiene su olor.. se va de ese lugar.

\- En la guarida del clan del pie -

Shirou estaba con curf viendo como el grupito de soldados hacen mas cómodo la jaula para el regreso esta noche... pero leo aun no ha dado señales de vida... y jade estaba molesto al no saber nada de la tortuga blanca de dos metros desaparecida y a la espera estaba el jefe en japón.

Estaba apunto de decirle que dejara de caminar de lado a lado o abriría una zanja si no fuera por el sonido de llegada de la tortuga albina quien un poco cojean-te se mete derechito a su jaula para dormirse con todo y armadura.. curf pronto fue a comprobar con sus escaneres la condición de la tortuga blanca mas grande pero solo mostraban que tenia niveles altos de oxitocina y hormonas.

Jade/jefe de batallón: Mira a la tortuga - Despierta-lo y dale un baño - dijo en orden al oler a la tortuga - No podemos regresar-lo así -

Shirou/soldado: Huele el fuerte aroma de leo - Jade... - el lo mira - Creo.. creo que leo.. estaba haciendo otras cosas... - dijo con preocupación viendo con atención las manchas en ciertas partes.

Jade/jefe de batallón: Mira a la tortuga blanca - Hay que hacer que nos diga que paso.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Mueve su cabeza cuando curf se pone en ella - Hola.. me duele un poco... el cuerpo - dijo estirándose y sin querer su cola se levanta - Quiero un baño - dijo, mientras juega con curf.

Cientifico: Llega corriendo - Señor el avión ya esta listo para el trasporte de la tortuga - dijo.

Jade/jefe de batallón: Se ríe de forma maliciosa - Bueno.. te aguantaras hasta llegar a japón para tu baño - dijo con tono de castigo.

Leonardo: Mira a shirou - Dileeee... - dijo con ayuda de curf para que haga ojitos.

Shirou/soldado: Iba a decir algo pero la mirada de jade era suficiente - Lo siento leo, hasta japón - dijo dejando que los soldados le lleven en la jaula.

\- Con raph -

Se despierta cuando los rayos del sol le dan justo en la cara, se pregunta si fue un sueño.. todo fue un sueño dijo de forma tranquila cuando ve su teléfono a su lado con sus sais, lo ve y mira un vídeo titulado: Para_Raphanardo_De_Leonardo. Se levanta y ve el vídeo.. ese es leo.. era leo.. debe llevar esto a su hijo... aunque si lo hubiera traído.. no podría haber sido peligroso para el.. guarda su teléfono y se va directo a la guarida.

\- Con leonardo, curg y shirou en el avión a la sede del pie -

La tortuga blanca estaba ya sin la molesta armadura, y ahora estaba en su caparazón descansando.. bueno, sabe lo que paso e hizo... ahora sabe que estaba en mucho peligro..... y estaba asustado.. siente su cuerpo de forma extraña... y curf parece estarle escaneando mas de lo de siempre... shirou y los soldados se han ido a descansar; mira su estomago con mucha atención...

Leonardo: Pone una mano con cuidado y acaricia levemente - Estoy... embarazado... raphael - susurra con una pequeña sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas -( ¿Como te voy a proteger ahora? )- piensa.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------ºVº-------------------------------


	9. Capitulo 9: Que no se enteren de ti, castigo por la calentura.. sorpresa..

\- En la sede del clan del pie en las afueras de tokio, japón -

Hace unas cuantas horas ha llegado a la base del clan del pie, siendo recibido con todos los soldados e científicos, incluido baxter, pero se mantiene de costado con cuidado de que no estuviera de ser posible sobre su vientre, estaba muy cansado y hambriento; habiendo comido toda la comida en el avión donde le transportan e parece que sera así por un tiempo, curf staba feliz de verlo comer mas.

Ahora le estaban dejando salir para estirar las piernas con curf cerca de el y hacer un chequeo leve de su salud, esto le molestaba, le quitan el leotardo, los guantes negros e panties atado a las cadenas de pies, manos y cabeza, los científicos toman muestras del liquido pegajoso de su hendidura y de la que sale debajo de su cola; reemplazaron el dispositivo que fallo de nuevo, algo que llamo mucho la atención del jefe o como le explico shirou.. hermano de destructor.

Pronto le dieron un baño que el disfruto el por ser personal en un cuarto de baño muy lujoso... aunque tuviera una cadena en su tobillo e un collar de descargas y estuvieran los pervertidos pajeándose con su belleza durante una ducha, eso le hace pensar que pasaría si supieran que estaba embarazado, le aterra cada que lo recuerda se queda solo con su cabeza por encima del agua, al terminar le visten para que se vaya con su cuidador pero con el pequeño curf imitando su comportamiento solo pude reírse divertido.

Estaba con shirou caminando a su lugar donde normalmente le mantienen, curf iba mirando a los soldados y haciendo gruñidos de tortuga para que no molesten a leo mientras sigue a leo e shirou, abriendo la puerta de la parte monitoreaban de vez en cuando y solo con shirou, este le deja pasar a su pequeño lugar de descanso, dejando en allí adentro ya la cena del albino con antelación; curf pronto encuentra su lugar para dormir con leo mientras este come.

Shirou/soldado: Lo ve comer como en el avión - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente y sentado en sus piernas mira al chico de pelo negro, estaba comiendo como lo hace normalmente.. disfrutando la comida que le daban - Si, ¿pasa algo? - le pregunta -( Creo que debemos poner reglas bebe )- piensa.

Shirou/soldado: Juega con sus dedos - Te divertiste mucho con tu raph, ¿cierto? - en tono de burla.

Curf: Salta feliz de ver a leo un poco sonrojado.

Leonardo: Suspirando baja los hombros y con una sonrisa maliciosa - Como no tienes idea - deja su bento en un lado antes de colocar sus manos en los barrotes - Eso fue muy diferente a que yo lo hacia normalmente... - dijo ya que lo recuerda -( La abstinencia matara a raph )- se dijo.

Shirou/soldado: Piensa un poco - Me imagino que el es de tener mucho pero demasiadas relaciones contigo, pero la mejor pregunta es... - dijo - ¡¿Como has sobrevivido hasta ahora con el?! - pregunta serio.

Curf: Mira a leo ahora, si que estaba interesado la tortuga robot blanca enana.

Se queda callado con una mano en su barbilla y con los ojos cerrados, los abre mira a curf primero y luego al chico e amigo suyo..

Leonardo: Niega - No tengo idea... tal vez.. como lo amo y el me ama, es mutuo - dijo - Nos queremos a nuestra manera, pero amamos mucho a raphanardo - dijo con esperanza.

Shirou/soldado: asiente pero escucha una señal - Me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto - dijo saliendo.

En eso leo solo ve irse a su amigo.. mirando a curf se pone de lado para dormir, su respiración lentamente le ayuda a descansar lo que no ha podido, una mano va a su vientre, mira un poco cansado en ese lugar... su pequeño estará a salvo mientras el este bien.. mientras duerme el brillo de las pantallas e monitores hacen que su piel escamosa brille un poco mientras duerme con su pequeño bebe y su pequeño amigo curf..

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Raphanardo mira la pantalla anonadado estaba viendo a su madre... su cola se comienza a mover, su madre estaba bien, raph ve por primera vez el vídeo desde que despertó sin leo a su lado pareciera que fuera un sueño.. pero no lo fue..

¨Leonardo: Mira con cariño - Hola, raphanardo... soy yo... mama.. - dijo con una sonrisa - Te extraño tanto, me gustaría ir con ustedes... pero es peligroso y no quiero que nadie este lastimado... hazle caso a raph, por favor.. el nos protege a todos por una razón... - sus lagrimas caen - Mama te ama mucho mas que mi vida, siempre te querré y extrañare, no es un adiós... - dijo suavemente antes de cortarse la grabación. ¨

Raphanardo: Abraza a raph pero lo mira enojado - ¿¡Por que no trajiste a mama de vuelta?! - dijo pero raph le pone una almohada - ¡Mmm! - grita.

Raphael: Se la quita - Vine con esto para que lo vieras primero - dijo simplemente - Tu madre quiso que tuvieras noticias de el... - dijo con pesar.

Raphanardo: Lo mira a los ojos - ¿Esta bien? - pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - Si - dijo - Como dijo en el vídeo, te extraña - lo abraza.

Raphanardo: Corresponde - ¿Y tu estas bien? - lo mira preocupado.

Raphael: Suspira mientras lo suelta - Si.. pase un buen rato con tu madre... hablando - dijo - Me tengo que ir el sensei y donnie tal vez quieran enterarse - se levanta rápido.

El pequeño se queda sentado en eso raph saca otro teléfono y manda el vídeo se lo da a su hijo, quien acepta este con una sonrisa feliz y triste...

\- Dos meses después -

Estaba en otro lugar que no era para nada su jaula de contención de castigo... bueno las muestras que recogieron de su cuerpo dieron resultados... aunque aun no se han dado cuenta de su embarazo con el pretexto de que: ¨una sola vez no hace nada... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer condenado reptil, pare eso tienes a los científicos te preñen artificialmente con una muestra de dudosa procedencia¨, leo quedo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos por lo mal que se escucha.... y no era una verga entonces no le gusta, baxter trata de ayudarle a ocultarlo cuando tenia un mes e con esto la confesión a su amigo shirou... y a jade por obvias razones...

\- Flashback de hace un mes atrás -

Estaba entrenando en el dojo unas cuantas katas con sus armas bajo todas las miradas o bueno ¨todas las miradas¨ eran realmente curf e shirou, de repente se comienza a sentir mareado... cae a sus rodillas.. se siente muy raro... ya se acuerda... no ha comido luego de que el jefesito le regañara e enviara a su nuevo lugar mas seguro y mas frió.. siente una punzada en su vientre coloca sus brazos de forma protectora en ese lugar..

Shirou/soldado: Pone su mano en el caparazón y la otra en el hombro de este - ¡¿Leonardo?!, ¿estas bien? - pregunta preocupado.

Leonardo: Asiente un poco - Si - respira lentamente en ritmo.

Shirou/soldado: Saca un radio - Baxter necesitamos un chequeo rápido - dijo cambia la frecuencia - Jade te necesito con los otros hay que llevar a leo con stockman ahora - dijo mira a leo quien parece asustado - Estarás bien - dijo.

En poco tiempo, llego jade con los cuatro esclavos de la tortuga albina... digo, los soldados que voluntariamente osaron en molestar a la arma viviente del clan del pie, quienes le cargaron hasta el área del científico con cuidado..

Luego de llevarle, el jefe encargado del batallón se queda con los tres, el científico doctor, el chico cuidador y la tortuga albino enfermo, solo espera del otro lado del vidrio de seguridad en caso de que viniera el jefesito bueno curf no le iba a dejar pasar...

Baxter mientras le quita el leotardo lo mas que puede o bueno todo necesitaba revisar a la tortuga de azul, todo parece bien hasta que este toma en su mano un aparato que leo sabe que lo han usado antes...

Leonardo: Niega - No es necesario - siente como queda sin moverse en la mesa - ¡¿Que me has hecho?! - gruñe, pues solo puede respirar y hablar.

Baxter: Lo mira un poco triste - Bien digamos que alguien puso un sistema de ¨quedarse quieto¨ en el nuevo dispositivo, por lo que veo si funciona, pero haré que lo quiten para cuando andes en tus calenturas no lo eviten si te dejas revisar - dijo serio - ¿Tenemos un trato tortuga? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Gira los ojos, los cierra y mira al moreno - Bien... lo acepto - dijo simplemente.

Baxter presiona un botón dejando que la tortuga vuelva a tener control propio de sus funciones e acciones, como prometió se acuesta en su caparazón y el científico doctor se pone a trabajar, mientras aplica un gel en el abdomen de la tortuga que salta un poco por este, shirou solo ve curioso, el moreno pasa el aparato por donde estaba el gel....

Baxter: Mira la pantalla con sorpresa - Que sorpresa... - dijo recordando todos sus estudios de biología - Felicidades, esta muy sano realmente - dijo con felicidad presiona un botón y se escuchan dos latidos diferentes.

Shirou/soldado: Sin entender - ¡¿A que se refiere?! - estaba sin entender nada.

Leonardo: Lo mira y suspira - Mientras mas se disfrute es que tenemos mas posibilidad... - mira al científico - De embarazar a una tortuga... - dijo para quitarse con su mano lo que queda - Estoy embarazado - dijo sin mas.

Se escucha un golpe y era jade enojado que rompe un poco el vidrio, ha escuchado mas de lo que piensan ellos...

Jade/jefe de batallón: Señala a leo y shirou - ¡Por eso no te debí dejar salir, estamos jodidos! - dice desde el otro lado .

Shirou/soldado: Abre los ojos mucho - ¡¿Estas embarazado?! - se desmaya.

Leonardo: Mira a shirou y se pone su leotardo - ¿Estará bien..? - dijo preocupado.

Baxter: Amarra bien las cuerdillas de ajuste y las esconde - Si estará bien dentro de unos minutos, mientras, debes comer mas para que este fuerte antes de invierno en caso de que no te saquen aun.. - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, mientras que sea secreto - dijo con mas preocupación - Debemos poder sacarlo antes de que lo quieran usar en caso de que nazca en este lugar - dijo.

Jade asiente mientras ayuda a shirou quien ha escuchado un poco... ahora los dos tienen mas trabajo para hacer con el pasar de comida para la tortuga... pero les encantaría ayudar a su gran amigo de ojos azules...

\- Fin del fashback -

Estaba de costado en su jaula mas reforzada, mira a su vientre... no se nota mucho aun que cuando este mas grande deberá hacer que se meta para que nadie se de cuenta... pone su mano en ese lugar... pero, el lo protegería aun con lo que pudiese... siente como su mueve cuando curf pone sus patitas en ese lugar... sonríe, el no estaba solo... y sabe que raph esta planeando como sacarle de este lugar... bosteza para acurrucarse un poco con curf por el fuerte frió de los aire acondicionados torturadores del malvado hombre; agradece a baxter de haberle puesto un generador de calor ahora....

CONTINUARA.....

\----------------------------------------


	10. Capitulo 10: 4 meses, rutina, muy extraño y descubierto con consecuencias..

Todo en este buen día era bueno... muy bueno, en realidad perfecto, su castigo había terminado, y puede hacer su rutina... ¨la hermosa rutina diaria¨, comer dormir, entrenar un poco... y jugar cuando quiere con curf o con shirou, la tortuga albina pensaba que todo iba a ser como otro cualquier día, mientras escondido puede darle atención a su bebe.. pero solo era una falsa sensación..

Todo fue como cualquier otro día... perfecto.. o por casualidad-mente perfecto...

\- Mas temprano ese día -

Leo ha estado despierto desde la madrugada, shirou tenia su noche de descanso y el tenia hambre... su bebe tenia mucha hambre, haciendo que se ponga ansioso provocando que en su pequeño encierro caminara como animal literalmente enjaulado, haciendo que baxter stockman con otros científicos lo vinieran a revisar; ocultando su vientre de cuatro meses..

Fue alimentado con lo que el realmente exigió, pues no era tan sano para el comer tanto pescado embarazado... sabe como debe cuidarse... ha tenido uno antes... y no permitirá que nada le pase; es cucha con atención que están preparando algo..

Jade: Deja un bento de bollos de arroz y vegetales - Come tortuga - dijo con un peculiar tono, era como hablar con raph.

Leo estaba feliz de comer algo completamente diferente, claro raph lo malcrió cuando estaba embarazado luego del que el sensei splinter amenazara al de rojo si lo hacia llorar por algo tan pequeño como un plato de pasta de chocolate con crema batida y lluvia de caramelos..; dejando atrás ese tema, logro volverse a dormir luego de unas cuantas golosinas tradicionales de sus esclavos +tos tos+ sus sirvientes..

Luego llega shirou con muchas cosas sabrosas para el, su bebe y el curioso curf, donde un tiempo de un abrazo que shirou acepta darle cada que ve que el albino ojos azules lo necesita.. le hace sentir que todo esta bien.... baxter, jade y shirou evitan que se deprima.. o terminaría haciéndole daño al bebe..

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

Raph ha notado algo raro últimamente con su hijo... pues no estaba como antes... claro perder a su madre con el enemigo, ya ir mucho tiempo solo viéndolo en vídeo... ya no era feliz su hijo.. ha tratado de todos los medios sentarse con el para hablar de todo... aunque el la terminaba siempre cagando por meterla pata...

Un día raph decide hablar abiertamente con todos.. en la cocina, el sensei estaba igual de preocupado por su nieto, todos lo estaban, ya que cuando iban a pasar días con april... el no parece tan interesado de ir...

Raphael: Suspira - Extraña demasiado a leo - dice.

Michelangelo: Sonrió un poco triste mas por compresión - No eres el único.. has intentado proteger a leonardo desde siempre... y a el cuando apenas nació - le responde.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Mas en cierta forma, como dice michelangelo - responde acariciando su barba - Raphanardo necesita a su madre, es cierto, pero te necesita ahora mas que nunca - responde.

Donatello: Tomando su café - Solo hay que esperar una simple respiración del clan del pie y lo tendremos hablando de donde esta leonardo raph, solo tengamos esperanza - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente suspirando - Si si... como si lo hubiera preñado - murmura o mas bien musita esto dejando en duda a los tres presentes de lo que dijo -( Leo no se pudo.... ¿o si? )- se comienza a preocupar pero actúa tranquilo.

Escuchan unos pasos no pesados pero decididos..

Raphanardo: Se acerca a ellos, mas que nada a raphael - Papa... te quiero... mucho... pero ya no me mientas... - con lagrimas en sus ojos - El vídeo de mama.... no es real.... - dijo con calma.

Todos se les queda helada la sangre, mas al de bandana roja quien le toma por los hombro con el ceño fruncido, enojado claro, molesto por estas palabras exacto pero... el solo lo abraza... y llora..

Makey es el primero en ir a ayudar al pequeño albino-medio.. luego el sensei para calmar mas al de rojo... y por ultimo donnie para ser igual de mediador... michetello y donatellangel se lanzan a abrazar a su primo mayor..

April y casey e hasta vernon hacen lo posible para encontrar a leonardo, april mas que nada como ahora era la dueña de industrias sacks usaba toda la tecnología disponible para la causa y contentar a donnie, junto con la jefa vincent quien al enterarse... no dudo en poner manos para la búsqueda y equipamiento necesario, desde la muerte de erick sasck; uno en especial que seguramente sera útil..

\- Con leonardo -

Estaba en su entrenamiento, estaba siendo visto por todos los soldados presentes en el dojo.. shirou estaba impresionado por su rapidez y elegancia durante todas sus katas, jade estaba igual viendo pero preocupado por la tortuga albino en cinta; su madre lo estaría molestando desde su tumba si supiera que dejo que algo le pasara a ese bebe..

Pero resulto en un entrenamiento bien ejecutado, curf corre a acariciarse con leo quien lo deja subirse a su espalda para llevarlo mientras sigue a shirou en cuatro patas, de alguna manera, era mas cómodo ya que ha pasado tiempo de esta forma; cumpliendo una que otra misión de prueba..

Leonardo: Se detiene en silencio, mira a su panza que estaba afuera o bueno no estaba escondido - ¡Shirou! - asustado se sienta en ese lugar.

Pronto los soldados estaban curiosos por la zona ahora grande, hace unos momentos estaba plano y ahora... estaba abultado, los costados en su leotardo negro le permitían a todos ver su vientre con las venas de un tono rosado; su albinismo era una bendición como maldición. Shirou y jade hacen todo lo posible para ayudarle pero el jefe hermano de destructor se entera... y toma la situación en sus propias manos.

Ahora estaba en la celda de hace unas semanas atrás.... con el muy hermano de destructor mientras el esta encadenado como cuando lo revisan luego de cada misión... pero solo estaba el.. y eso le molesta....

Líder élite de experimentos oroku: Se acerca a el con una extraña mirada - ¿Cuanto creíste que no me daría cuenta?, tortuga - pregunta serio.

Leonardo: Estaba cansado y su bebe se ha hartado de estar escondido, los sonidos amenazantes de leo no se hacen esperar - El no tiene nada que ver en esto... - gruñendo mas fuerte con las membranas de sus ojos cubriéndolos.

Líder élite de experimentos oroku: Coloca una mano en el vientre de la tortuga, siente como se esconde - Es interesante... - dice con.. un aire aterrador para leo - Espero que por lo menos, tu cría sirva de ayuda.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega - ¡Eso jamas!, ¡nunca me quitaras a mi bebe! - grita gruñendo de forma primitiva - ¡Hare lo que sea que este a mi alcance par-! - una mano le detiene.

Líder élite de experimentos oroku: Lo mira como puede hasta donde deben estar mirando sus ojos - ¿Matarlo? - le pregunta - No creo que seas capaz... - dijo - Al menos que quieras matar a tu bebe en tu interior o apenas nazca, ¿lo vas a hacer?, entonces me asegurare de yo mismo preñarte... - con mirada desafiante.

Leo deja de gruñir bajo la amenaza... su bebe no tiene la culpa de que los dos estén atrapados.. sin mas deja que salga para que el hombre lo toque... era mas que obvio que su bebe se escondería.. sus ojos se revelan; el hombre se sube a un banco para estar cara a cara.

Líder élite de experimentos oroku: Una mano en la mejillas de leo apretándoles - Si sabes lo que a ambos le conviene, dejaras de ser una asquerosa alimaña manipuladora y obedecerás cada orden que te doy - dijo sacando un cuchillo y apunta al vientre - O terminare de gestar a tu cría de reptil en maquinas y nunca nadie sabrá que pasara con el - serio y sin emociones.

Leonardo: Estaba aterrado pero solo tomo aire y exhalo por su nariz - Hai - solo dijo, serio y sin emociones.

Líder élite de experimento oroku: Sonrió un poco y besa a leo - Bien.. - responde - Ahora el o ella serán considerados como mi hijo o hijos.. - dijo malvado, ve a leo agachando la cabeza - No te preocupes, aun están buscando a tus hermanos, sobrinos e hijo.. - mira a leo.

Leonardo: Aun en esa mentalidad - Me tienes ami... y... a mi bebe... - responde.

Líder élite de experimentos oroku: Lo mira - Pero quiero mantener a la familia unida y crear mas de ustedes - se va simplemente.

Unos soldados entran para llevarlo a otro lugar... era su antigua jaula... sin mas oposiciones se queda en ella, sin hablar, sin comer y sin dejar de abrazar a curf con todas las emociones mezcladas; shirou, jade y baxter saben que era algo malo.. muy malo que la tortuga albino no quiere hablar.

Cuanto pedía el albino de ojos azules estar con su familia, su compañero y hijo, ellos felices por el bebe, su compañero haciendo lo que sea para que estuviera cómodo aunque fuera sobre protector y su hijo tal vez celoso por su hermano o hermana... pero ahora sus sueños se han roto, su bebe era otra arma mas para los planes del hermano científico loco de destructor que considera a su bebe ¨heredero¨; ahora le hace recapacitar de disculparse con donnie.

Leonardo estaba llorando en silencio.. debe escapar... pero si lo hace, shirou, jade y baxter pagaran la culpa de su escape.. mira al preocupado curf quien suelta un pequeño y lastimero sonido de animal en preocupación por su gran amigo tortuga; se va un momento y regresa con algo en su caparazón, dulces y postres con una nota.

¨Leonardo sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos... tenemos un plan, solo resiste.. y cuida del bebe, el te necesita mas que nunca al igual que tu familia les encontrara a ambos - Tus queridos sirvientes, curf, shirou, jade y baxter. ¨

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco entre lagrimas, una mano en su abultado vientre - Vamos estar bien.. - toma a curf en sus manos para abrazarlo - Gracias... - dijo viendo a los ojos de curf - Y dejen de verme por los ojos de curf eso es perturbador... - dice un poco en verdad enojado pero feliz de que sean atentos con el.

\- Mientras en el laboratorio de baxter -

Los tres y los realmente sirvientes estaban mas que apenados ya que la tortuga albina mutante... era realmente atractivo aunque estuviera embarazado, cosa que han tratado de evitar a los pervertidos de el..

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Raphanardo paso el resto del día pegado a raph, donde su padre iba el iba, terminando con raph como niñero de los niños, claro el sensei splinter estaba pero en emergencia en caso de que raph se le salieran de control los niños de tres, cuatro y cinco años; aunque siente que algo que supo del de cinco, solo espera que esta ¨prueba¨ no haga que raph se ahorque.

Los tres niños han inmovilizado al mastodonte de rojo en el sofá mientras revisan a este, han hecho esto con cada uno de la familia, primero fue makey, luego donnie, leo, hasta el sensei splinter, los amigos humanos; pero era hora de averiguar a su tío raph y padre, raphanardo.

Michetello: Mira los brazos de raph - Tio raph, ¿por que la vaquita es una vaquita? - pregunta colocando la enorme mano de tres dedos en su cara como película de terror.

Donatellangel: Mira a su hermano viendo el pie de raph - El no ya es una vaquita, el es un becerro y tío raph es un toro - responde - Papa nunca me dijo por eso.. - mira a raph.

Raphanardo: Se siente pero no se siente insultado - Comienzo a odiar ese apodo pero no se - entre cierra los ojos, en medio de todo el estomago de raph - Pero quiero saber - dijo.

Raphael: Suspira viendo a cada uno - Raphanardo se comió a su gemelo en el vientre de leo, es por eso que estas estudiando ahora en la universidad y tienes la piel con manchas verdes - responde de forma científica.

Los niños se quedan con la boca abierta, raphanardo no sabia nada de eso.. aunque ahora que lo piensa.. por eso hay una voz extraña en su cabeza de vez en cuando.. entonces.. se le pone a raph cerca de su cara, y le muerde la mejilla mientras el de rojo no tuvo de otra que gruñir pero no tan malo, solo para que la imitación de su hijo lo haga jugar con los tres niños; el sensei splinter sonrió de forma paternal pues así eran sus pequeños de niños e recuerda como la tortuga albina de ojos azules era en esa etapa de su infancia.

Cuando llegaron makey y donnie con la cena..

Raphanardo: Mira a los dos con carita enojada - ¿¡Por que nunca dijeron que me comí a mi hermano!? - los señala.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Miran a raph - ¡¡Por que le dijiste?! - le gritan.

Raphael: Los mira - En algún momento había que decirle, leo tuvo la idea de mientras mas lo sepa mejor, yo solo sigo ordenes - cruzado de brazos, pero siente algo diferente pero no sabe que.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón en el suelo - Todos vamos a comer que no podemos hablar toda la noche de eso, los niños necesitan dormir - responde simplemente - Por una segunda vez raphael hace algo bien - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Cual fue la primera? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Toma una rebanada a pesar de la negativa de donnie - Casarte con leo y tener a mi becerro nieto - dijo esto ultimo en broma.

Raphanardo: Lo mira - Usted también... - dijo en voz baja - Entonces mi madre es una vaca - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Sin pruebas pero tampoco dudas - come y le da una.

Todos comen..

\- Mientras con leo en la sede del pie -

El hermano de destructor nunca pensó en ver como la tortuga albina le pareció dar un ataque de hiperactividad por una razón que no entiende, mas que estaba ahora en su habitación con este... pensando antes en hacer cosas sabrosas como pensó hacer su hermano pero... la tortuga no se quedaba quieto... y no parece interesado en el..

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------------


	11. Capitulo 11: Ultima misión... raphanardo buscando, raph se entera...

Ha estado entrenando todo estos días seguidos, siendo alimentado a diario o cuando veían que tenia hambre, revisado seguidamente.. estaba comenzando a sospechar que era lo que planean estos hombres, pero no quiere arriesgarse.. su bebe.

Curf estaba a su lado cuidando de el con las pequeñas mandíbulas que baxter le ha instalado para evitar que la misma tortuga mutante dejara sin mano aun soldado principiante por solo una apuesta o estupidez de su parte..

Shirou/Soldado: Acaricia la cabeza de leo con cuidado - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta suavemente.

Leonardo: Asiente acostado de lado con curf jugando con su pancita - Si - dijo en seco.

Shirou/Soldado: Saca un bento - Mi hermanita hizo algunos de tus antojitos, deberías comer, no se ir a entrenar luego - dijo como amigo, preocupado por la tortuga albina y su bebe-

Leonardo: Se sienta con cuidado ya tiene casi 5 meses de embarazo - Gracias shirou... - dijo en voz baja tomando el bento - ¿Sabes que planean? - le pregunta.

Shirou le cuenta lo que ha reunido hasta ahora, solo que piensan hacer otra prueba del equipo pero no para que cosas e hasta jade no ha sabido nada solo que están preparando una misión que requiere a la tortuga albina..

\- Con raph y raphanardo en new york -

Raphanardo: Viendo con seriedad a su padre - Quiero ayudar - dijo serio.

Raphael: Estudiando su cara - No.. - dijo para ver a donnie serio - Continua - le deja proseguir.

Raphanardo estaba ahora si enojado y no se contuvo nada, tiro la mesa de forma que esta dio a una pared mandando el plan desparramado por todo el suelo de la sala viendo con enojo a raph quien ahora se estaba conteniendo de darle su buenos estate quietos con esa rebeldía..

Raphanardo: Se para frente de raph viéndole aun - ¡¡El es mi madre y quiero por una vez traerlo de vuelta viendo que tu no puedes hacer-! - se queda callado al sentir el golpe.

Raphael: Respirando enojado - Ve a tu habitación y espero te quedes allí hasta que traiga a tu madre o regresemos - dijo con un gruñido amenazador cuando su hijo emite otro gruñido - No.. ¡me respondas! - grita pero sostienen de forma firme su brazo.

Sensei splinter: Serio viendo fijamente a raph - Es un niño raph... - dijo simplemente - Michelangelo llévate a raphanardo y a los niños... - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Toma en brazos a raphanardo con temor - Lo llevare yo - viendo a donnie asentir.

Donatello: Viendo a los otros dos pequeños en el sofá con miedo - Vayan con su madre - les susurra.

Donatellangel: Toma la mano de su hermano - Ya nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo.

Michetello: Siguiendo a su hermano - Nos vemos - corriendo con este del miedo.

La sala se llena de silencio mientras raph comprende lo que hizo y si leo se entera, siente un escalofrió en su columna e caparazón mientras el sensei lo observa serio y donatello igual...

Raphael: Ya calmado - Leo me va a matar - susurra con un audible trago de saliva, viendo asentir a estos dos espectadores.

Mientras makey consuela a su sobrino y niños propios, han visto la ira de raph por cosas pequeñas pero al ser contra raphanardo..

Raphanardo: Llorando - Mami... - lograba decir sin parar ya que los quejidos de animal sonaba mas -( Mama iré por ti... )- secándose las lagrimas.

\- Con leonardo, base clan del pie en tokyo, japón -

Estaba en su jaula de trasporte, estaba llorando en silencio mientras shirou trataba de calmarlo... los van a llevar a new york para que atraiga al resto de tortugas e se enfrente contra ellos para obtener a los niños; por eso estaba de seguro aterrado..

Leonardo: Se calma - Algo le paso... a raphanardo.. - susurra.

Shirou/Soldado: Coloca su mano con la de leo - El esta bien, ¿que puede pasar mientras este seguro con su familia? - pregunta viendo a leo sonreír.

\- En la guarida -

Luego de la casi paliza que le dio el sensei a raphael por golpear a su primer nieto, claro que lo que hizo raphanardo no estaba bien pero no era la forma de contestar de vuelta con mas violencia por parte de raph.

Ahora se estaban alistando para el combate al encontrar información mas sobre que paso con sacks, todo gracias a una lapto que dejo para april hasta que fuera declarada su muerte... dada por leonardo; todos sobre la armadura, las tortugas y para que era el mutageno, junto con disculpas grandes para la ciudad y ellos e para april al intentar explicar los eventos.

Michelangelo: Suspira - El no era tan malo después de todo - viendo el vídeo de como cada uno fue cuidado con cariño por parte de todos - Aunque no puedo creer que leo haya sido mascota de sacks - dijo aun con sorpresa.

Donatello: Asiente - Todos nos cuidaron de nosotros, leo estaba enfermo.. - dijo bajo - Sacks pensó que con el incendio... leonardo murió con nosotros... por eso se lo quiso llevar con el cuando nos estaban quitando nuestra sangre para el mutageno - dijo analizando todo.

Ambos miran a raph quien estaba in-usualmente callado guardando sus armas para esta noche, necesitaba traer a leonardo de vuelta, toma una katana que era perteneciente a su compañero; se la entregaría directamente.. cuando lo traiga de vuelta.

\- Con leonardo, en algún punto de new york -

Han llegado a otro lugar, no era la base de hace casi cuatro meses y medio como la recuerda era un olor nuevo para el, lo dejan salir un momento de su jaula para que estire los músculos y que caminara en dos piernas en paz luego de mucho tiempo; y para vestirle con la armadura mas liviana echo por baxter tanto por seguridad para el bebe como para evitar el fracaso de perderle en la batalla.

Shirou/Soldado: Le coloca los guante con garras - Ten cuidado - los abrocha y pasa a lo ultimo su bandana negra - Y si te ves en problemas... corre lo mas rápido y escóndete, jade y yo iremos por ti - dijo con seria preocupación.

Leonardo: Asiente con una pequeña sonrisa - Hai.. tengan cuidado con mis hermanos - dijo serio - Pueden ser algo ¨difíciles¨ en cuanto a explicar cosas - dijo viendo a ellos al borde del tejado.

Jade/Líder de batallón: Serio vio a la tortuga - Ten mucho cuidado - dijo serio.

Shirou/Soldado: Suspira - Buena suerte leo-san... - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente viendo a ambos y gruñendo cuando los soldados se agrupan - ... - salta al otro tejado.

Aun piensa que pudo haberle pasado a su bebe mayor, siente como se retuerce e mueve un poco su bebe, ha encontrado un lugar cómodo para dormir, suspirando con alivio se dirige a donde seria el encuentro con sus hermanos, siempre han ido allí para ver la ciudad e vigilar la en muchas ocasiones..

\- Con raphanardo, michetello e donatellangel -

Raphanardo: Viendo a sus primos - Bien ya saben el plan - dijo serio.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Si.. aunque... ¿por que el lesionado debo ser yo? - pregunta con dudas, dudas hacia ese plan con ahora cinco.

Michetello: De brazos cruzados - ¿A poco debo ser yo pinche piernas largas? - le dijo con cara de obvie-dad dijo el de cuatro.

Raphanardo: Les tapa la boca - Si continúan nos descubrirán - dijo con una bolso con algunas cosas ahora con seis.

Los dos niños fueron actuando de los mas normal hasta la sala donde estaban las tres tortugas mayores alistándose aunque con nervios uno y con el otro la mirada e sonrisa de venganza de oreja a oreja..

Donatellangel: Viendo a su hermano - ¿L-listo? - traga saliva.

Michetello: Tarareando - Shi pirilin oni-chan - dijo esto ultimo con voz tenebrosa mientras sus ojos mas amarillos terracota que azules eran la amenza.

Y sin mas, el meno le da una patada en donde duele a su hermano mayor con toda la maldad del mundo como si patear un balón se tratase.

Donatellangel: Con lagrimas - ¡¡¡Maaamaaaaa!!! - grita sosteniéndose.

Michelangelo: Voltea y deja lo que estaba haciendo - ¿¡Ahora que paso con ustedes dos!? - exclama.

Michetello: Con una mirada antipática - Oni-chan me molesto - cruzado de brazos pero con lagrimitas.

Michelangelo: Viendo que tan malo fue el maltrato - Donnie agarra a tu prínceso manipulador vistima del drama - le dijo cargando a su bebe de lentes.

Donatello: Viendo al menor - Mira quien lo dice el otro vistima - dijo pero recibe un empujón de raph en broma.

Mientras ellos estaban distraídos un pequeño ahora no tan pequeño escurridizo escapaba... excepto que no tuvo en cuenta... al silencioso sensei splinter, quien suspira a la espera de que por lo menos su nieto tenga suerte y regrese a salvo.

Raphanardo solo sigue su instinto su madre estaba cada vez mas cerca de el, alejado mas de la guarida de lo que ha estado solo, sale a la superficie en un callejón para comenzar a llamar a su madre..

\- Con leonardo -

Se detiene en seco.. viendo a todos lados e escuchando con atención.. detiene su ascenso al edificio, y se quita los auriculares donde los soldados de soporte le estaban dando ordenes; esta cerca..

Salta a una azotea y comienza a corre hacia donde viene, mientras mas se acerca mas era donde venia el sonido, se detiene viendo a todos lados, comienza a llamar en cambio, hasta que logra divisar en la multitud de transeúntes una figura pequeña cubierta por una manta que va hacia un solitario parque en construcción con unos convenientes partes de seguridad negros; el lo sigue con cautela.

Leonardo: Aterriza en el suelo en una de sus rodillas - ... ¿Raphanardo? - dijo al oler... ha extrañado su poco olor desde hace mucho - ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Sonriendo - Mami.. - lo abraza olfateando a leo.. pero estaba diferente - Mami.. huele raro - dijo aun pero sin soltarlo.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Mi niño... te he extrañado.. todo este tiempo.. - le quita la manta - ¿¡Que te ha pasado!? - viendo el moretón.

Raphanardo: Baja la cabeza - Huumm me puse rebelde con papa... - viendo a los ojos de su madre y bajando hasta su vientre - Mama, ¿que es eso? - curioso coloca una mano en ese lugar.

Sin mas que un extraño toque, aunque familiar para leo quien estaba sonrojado... en el interior se mueve la pequeña tortuga del miedo, pero se iba acostumbrando mas, leonardo coloca una mano arriba de la de su hijo y lo lleva a donde no estaba la tela del leotardo..

Leonardo: Mas sonrojado - Estoy esperando un bebe, un hermanito o hermanita para ti.. - susurra, riendo al ver la cara de sorpresa.

\- Con raph, makey y donnie -

Estaban contra reloj, el pie estaba en la ciudad, no hay pistas de leonardo y raphanardo ha desaparecido e donatellangel junto con michetello castigados siendo cuidados por el sensei splinter esta vez..

Raphael: Enojado viendo al frente - ¡¿Como no pudieron ver uno de ustedes que era una trampa de los niños?! - ruge con ira en su voz.

Michelangelo: Meditando en su cabeza un mantra - ¿¡Por que no se ven que pueden seguir una pinche orden de nosotros como podremos pensar que si le hagan caso a su primo?! - bueno el mantra no sirve de nada al menos que fuera donnie.

Donatello: Suspira viendo al frente - Base del pie a la vista - dijo listo con su bo.

Al fin encontraron la base y alertando a los soldados quienes comenzaron a responder el ataque, para darle tiempo a la tortuga albina de regresar, mientras makey, donnie e raph parecen estar ocupados con los soldados e jade como distracción, shirou iba a huir con la maleta de comunicación con leonardo.. pero.

Shirou/Soldado: Corre lo mas rápido que puede - Y a casi.. - susurra viendo la salida por la ventana mas segura conociendo el modelo del edificio son unas escaleras - Si - dijo mientras con tacta con leo - Leo.. que bueno.. necesitamos ayuda - dijo lo mas discreto.

/ Leonardo: Sube a raphanardo con el - ¿Que sucede shirou? - preocupado la comunicación se corta. /

Alguien lo atrapo mientras estaba tan cerca de lograrlo..

Raphael: Le quita la mascara - ¿Adonde crees que iras con esto? - le quita la maleta - Te lo preguntare lo mas amble posible, ¿donde esta leonardo? - pregunta lo mas contenido posible.

Jade/Líder de batallón: Le apunta con un arma - ¡Suéltalo! - exclama pero no dispara.

Raphael: Gruñendo lanza la maleta contra una pared - ¡No molestes! - saca su sai y lo pone en el cuello de shirou - ¡Quien sepa donde esta leonardo es mejor que comience a hablar! - grita.

Un shuriken es lanzado hacia el de rojo pero es repelido por sus sais, la figura iluminada por la luna llena que provocaba una imponente sombra sobre ellos, deteniendo la batalla adentro del edificio... era leonardo.

Leonardo: Viendo a los ojos de raph - Suéltalo - dijo con una voz inexpresiva - Ahora.. - con una katana en mano mientras se acerca.

Rapahel: Lo suelta obediente - Leo, yo.. - recibe un golpe en la cara - ¡¿Por que carajos me pegas?! - grita.

Raphanardo: A unos pasos de su madre - ¡Es mi venganza perro! - grita enojado.

Leonardo: Mira a su hijo quien se calla - ¡Quien toque o se intente llevar al niño esta muerto a penas sienta mi presencia! - grito.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso o mas precisamente los soldados con la madre tortuga albina.. leonardo se acerca a raphael quien solo retrocede, hasta que ya era tiempo para el de responder el ataque..

La tortuga albina la lucha lejos de su hijo e amigos del pie, dejando a donnie e maky para arreglárselas con estos pero estos no respondieron de forma ofensiva... raphanardo sin embargo va a la ayuda de su madre..

Raph trata de llegar a leo pero este se mantiene lo mas alejado de el, como si tuviera miedo... al menos que le hubieran lavado el cerebro... que cosas le habrán dicho o hecho, piensa cada vez mas enojado este; sus ojos cubiertos por la membrana protectora.

Leonardo: Se estaba agotando usa su espada como soporte -( Escóndete bebe... escóndete.. )- pedía en su mente.

Raphael: Aprovechando esto se acerca - Leo, sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho... ven conmigo, estarás bien en casa con nosotros o me veré a arrastrarte a casa sin todo lo que llevas puesto - dijo lo mas calmado posible.

Leonardo: Deja caer su falsa mirada, estaba molesto - ¡Confié en ti para que cuidaras de nuestro hijo!, ¿y que haces?, ¡le golpeas porque se hicieron cargo tus genes! - le grita en respuesta.

La tortuga de rojo embiste con su cuerpo a la tortuga albina, enojado sin medir su fuerza los dos se mueven por el suelo buscando ganarle al otro y quitase lo de encima como fuera posible, un rápido movimiento y un sai se estrella contra el suelo arriba de la cabeza de leo.. quien estaba aterrado.

Raphael: Parpadea al ver lo que casi pudo haber causado - Leo.. - susurra al ver los ojos en terror.

La tortuga consigue que su pies estén en el abdomen del banda roja para quitarlo de una vez por todas de encima.. pero revelando su secreto..

Leonardo: Acaricia su abultado vientre con cuidado y cuando raph estaba a solo unos pasos de el - ¡Aléjate! - grita.

Raph estaba sin palabras... le estaba embarazado... otra vez... y ahora lo ha aterrado tanto que no lo quiere cerca..

Raphanardo: Corriendo hasta raph para morderlo - ¡¡Casi matas a mami, malooo!! - gritaba.

Raphael: Se intenta a cercar pero leo solo le gruñe - ¡¡Me hubieras dicho desde el principio!! - estaba con muchas emociones jugando con el - Leo, lo siento.. - dijo.

El sonido de un helicóptero descendiendo sobre ellos hace que leonardo entre en razón.. una cuerda es tirada a la espera de quien se supone deben llevar, sin mas leonardo no replica y toma la cuerda para subirla; raph trata de detenerlo pero el viento de las hélices lo detienen mientras leo les da una pequeña sonrisa de despedida.

El helicóptero con leo se va.. lejos... otra vez, makey e donnie ven eso y se disponen a ayudar a su líder de rojo con su hijo, quien no ha parado de morderlo..

Michelangelo: Tomando a la furiosa tortuga de seis años - Raphanardo respeta el es tu padre - dijo lo mas calmado como leo.

Raphanardo: Gruñendo tratando de escaparse - ¡El no es mi padre! - grita.

Donatello: Viendo la expresión de raph - Vamos a casa - coloca su mano en el hombro de raph como apoyo.

Raphanardo: Niega - Noooo... - comenzando a llorar.

Raphael: Aprieta sus manos - Vayan a casa ustedes.. - dijo serio.

Makey e donnie se miran preocupados..

Donatello: Asiente - Ten cuidado raph - dijo serio.

La tortuga de rojo los deja solos con el niño, ambos le tienen un gran sermón a este..

\- Con leonardo -

Estaba en silencio sentado en posición de loto su vientre se trata de ocultar pero ya la tortuga estaba cansado de hacerlo y curf estaba detectando niveles alarmantes de sentimientos negativos, casi en shock, incluso se niega a comer o beber algo, todos estaban preocupados, ya ha sido notificado de esto ha baxter...

Shirou/Soldado: Sentado a lado de leo - ¿Paso algo leo-san? - pregunta al ahora callado.

Pero solo baja la cabeza manteniendo el silencio, mientras curf trata de alentar a leo jugar con el..

Jade/Líder de batallón: Viendo esto - Si el te hizo algo yo juro que se lo haré pagar... - dijo serio.

Pero leo solo niega manteniendo el silencio, alza un poco la mirada a shirou y sonriendo un a duras penas a curf..

Leonardo: Se muerde el labio - El... el me intento.. matar.. - dijo con temor.

Los dos se miran mientras dejan que la tortuga se desahogue, el camino a la base seria mas difícil de lo pensaban... mientras la tortuga se hecha a llorar con el pequeño androide peluche tortuga albina en manos.

\- En los laboratorios del pie -

Baxter: Terminando de revisar a leo entra a otra habitación donde estaban jade y shirou - Esta en un shock normal - dijo serio - Puede pasar dentro de las próximas horas o un día.. pero si continua debe ser tratado... eso significa que usar anti-depresivos es sinónimo de que hay que sacar al bebe y rezar que sobreviva en los meses que faltan - dijo serio.

Entra con los dos hombres la tortuga toma un poco de agua con azúcar lentamente mientras trata de ignorar a quienes se acercan pero curf lo hace verlos..

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza - Lo siento por preocuparles tanto - dijo serio.

Baxter: Asiente - No te preocupes, estábamos preocupado por ti y el bebe - dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Leonardo: Suspira - Creo que no le gusto la noticia... - abraza a curf.

Shirou y Jade: Niegan - Solo necesita tiempo eso es todo, tu hijo no se vio molesto - dijeron haciendo que un pequeño ronroneo saliera de leo.

Baxter: Riendo - Bueno hay una cositas que te ayudaran a lo largo de tu embarazo y para que te ayuden con tu bebe, ahora debes irte a descansar.. - dijo amable.

Los dos hombres caminan a acompañar a la tortuga albina pero este se sienta..

Leonardo: Viendo a cada uno - Muchas gracias.. por preocuparse por nosotros.. - dijo saliendo con curf en su caparazón.

Ya estaba en su jaula, con su manta e bufanda de... raph... la mira y lo olfatea.. siente una cálida sensación en su corazón roto pero alguien estaba.. no estaba solo con curf.

Jefe de experimentos élites Oroku: Da unos pasos a la luz - Hola tortuga.. - abre la jaula - Sígueme.. - dijo serio.

La tortuga estaba calmado e sigue al hombre hasta lo que parece como.. ¿una puertas corredizas tradicionales?, olfatea con cuidado no eran como las otras o la del hombre quien abre la puerta para el.

Era acogedor, cálido y cómodo, una sala con cocina aun lado, un dormitorio junto con un baño personal e bañera, un pequeño jardín con una piscina con un na parte lo suficiente... leo corre y salta pero una fuerza lo atrae devuelta a dentro..

Leonardo: En la piscina se asoma para tomar aire - ¿Que fue... eso? - pregunta.

Jefe de experimentos élites Oroku: Riendo - No puedes salir sin permiso o mi orden - dijo de forma cínica - Este es tu pequeño hogar ahora - dijo serio.

Shirou/Soldado: Entra con su katana- Leonardo.. - respirando con mas calma.

Leonardo: Sale moviendo la cola - Shirou.. - susurra.

Entonces el hombre o bueno el líder del clan oroku se va, hace la misma acción pero la misma fuerza lo lleva a la piscina otra vez..

Jefe de experimentos élite Oroku: Abre la puerta - O si.. una cosa mas, a cierta cantidad de veces.. lo que te atrae pasara a mandar corriente a tu cuerpo, mientras mas lo intentes subirá el voltaje... - se va.

Leonardo: Gruñendo leonardo entra a la piscina - Diablos.. - murmura mientras curf flota a su lado.

Shirou: saca un kimono de su bolsa - Leo.. eto... mi hermana lo hizo para ti, cuando no puedas llevar el traje claro - dijo nervioso.

La tortuga sale de su escondite con curf y se lo prueba.. era suave con su piel, le quedaba aunque fuera un poco mas largo, caliente, le invita una taza de te a shirou quien acepto, luego se unió jade al grupo.. y en la noche miro la luna e las estrellas; aunque triste su hijo estaba bien, mas que nada gracias a makey e donnie.

Abraza a curf contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos en su tufon calientito...

\- En la guarida -

Raphanardo dormía en la cama que era de su madre, con un peluche que tenia su olor... las almohadas con la foto de leo sugestivas de raph, sus fotos, todo le daban dulces suelos con su madre.. pero a los otros habitantes una perturbadora mirada al interior de raphael quien no ha llegado a casa..

\- En la superficie -

La tortuga de rojo estaba... triste.. y no puede hacer mas que cubrirlo con enojo.. ha perdido muchas cosas, a su compañero, la relación perfecta que tenia con su hijo y ahora la oportunidad de conocer al que esta en camino, llora..

CONTINUARA...

\------------------


End file.
